It All Started with a Chat Room
by galileogalileigallifrey
Summary: Bella is the geeky kid who gets picked on by Edward Cullen, the player. They meet in a chat room and try to meet each other. What will happen? You'll just have to read to find out
1. It All Started with a Chat Room

A/N: Okay. My newest story! Hope you like! O_o

Bella's POV

I was bored out of my mind. My two best friends were still in Forks while I had to spend the weekend with my annoying little cousins who constantly bugs me just because they are that annoying. But first thing first, I want you to know more about my friends and I. I am geeky and shy. I have a horrifying acne problem, braces on my crooked teeth that are tinted yellow and I have extremely frizzed hair. I have no chest or curves. My friends are like me but their conditions are not as drastic as mine. I am constantly picked on by Edward Cullen and his brothers Jasper and Emmett Cullen. They also pick on my friends which infuriates me. But anyway, back to the problem at hand. Being bored. My aunt allowed me to use one of their computers and I was looking around for something interesting to do. Nothing caught my attention until I saw in big bold letters the words that changed everything up to now.

**Bored? Need someone to talk to? Sign up for our free chat room!**

Right now, I was signing up for this chat room. I had no idea what could happen, but I continued to fill it out. Hmm. My favorite part. _Username. _This is what I always had a problem with. I have a very imaginative mind and it was hard to pick one and stick to it. After what seemed like hours, I chose the name Misunderstood Beauty. It fit me to a T. I picked a chat room and as soon as I entered someone else entered. _Ebony and Ivory. _I knew right away that this guy was interested in pianos. (I knew he was a guy because they showed a little blue head to represent a male. Females had a pink head.)

Edward's POV

I was utterly bored. I didn't know what to do. I got online when I got a pop-up. It was advertising some chat room. I said what the heck and signed up. I chose the name Ebony and Ivory in the end and looked for a chat room with less people. I hate crowded chat rooms. You never know who you are talking to. I finally found one with only one person in it. I entered and looked to see it was a girl who went by Misunderstood Beauty. It didn't look like she was going to say anything anytime soon, so I decided to start the conversation.

Their conversation- 3rd POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ebony and Ivory: Hello. Do you want to talk or just sit there?_

_Misunderstood Beauty: That was rude. I don't think I want to talk now :p_

_Ebony and Ivory: Well then maybe I don't want to talk to you. *walks away with head held high*_

_Misunderstood Beauty: NO! I was just kidding. Geez. Take a joke._

_Ebony and Ivory: I can take a joke. Can you?_

_Misunderstood Beauty: Yes. So do you like the piano? *quickly changes subject*_

_Ebony and Ivory: Yes. Not many people catch on to that. How did you know?_

_Misunderstood Beauty: My mom loves classical music so I basically grew up around the piano._

_Ebony and Ivory: Do you play?_

_Misunderstood Beauty: No. I wish I could. Do you?_

_Ebony and Ivory: Yes. I even compose my own music._

_Misunderstood Beauty: Showing off, are we?_

_Ebony and Ivory: *speaks in southern accent* Why yes pretty lady._

_Misunderstood Beauty: Are you from the south? _

_Ebony and Ivory: No. I'm from Forks, Washington. Where are you from?_

_Misunderstood Beauty: I'm from Forks also. I'm a senior at the local high school. Well, the only high school. _

_Ebony and Ivory: I'm a senior too. I wondered why I haven't talked to you. I would have recognized someone with as much class as you._

_Misunderstood Beauty: I doubt it. No one really notices me except my friends._

_Ebony and Ivory: Then maybe we should meet somewhere so we can meet each other in person._

_Misunderstood Beauty: How about one of us reserves an empty table and the other will meet them there. _

_Ebony and Ivory: Who saves the table then?_

_Misunderstood Beauty: Either one of us. Whoever gets there first._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

I was going to meet Ebony and Ivory today at lunch. I was ecstatic to be meeting him for the first time. I just hoped he wouldn't hate me because I was one of the geeks. I quickly got dressed and headed down stairs.

Charlie already left, but he left me a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I won't be home until late tonight. Don't bother fixing me something. I'll just pick something up. Have a good day at school!_

_Love,_

_Charlie_

I smiled as I finished reading the note. I looked at the clock and realized I was running late. I ran outside and slipped on the wet concrete before I even made it halfway to my car. That was another of my horrible qualities. I was incredibly clumsy. I picked myself up and climbed into my ancient yet reliable truck. I got to school quicker than I thought I would. I half ran, half walked to my homeroom. I sat down and began the torture of having to wait for lunch to approach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first four periods seemed to take forever to end. When the lunch bell rang, I all but ran to the cafeteria. I obviously wasn't fast enough due to the fact I tripped every few steps and others were pushing past me like I didn't exist. Of course I didn't exist to them. I was the geek. When I reached the cafeteria, I saw that every table was full except one. I slowly approached, taken caution where caution was needed, and made my way towards the only empty table. I was almost there when the one person I hate the most sat down. _Edward Cullen._ I loathed him. I decided to act nicely for him to leave in hopes he would go. He didn't. He put up a fight.

"Edward, can you please go. I'm waiting for someone."

"Who would wait for you besides your geeky friends?" he sneered.

"Actually someone besides my friends would. So if you could please leave. . ."

"No thank you, Pizza Face." I winced at his name for me. He always called me names. They always hurt. I sent him a glare and stomped off to the library. The rest of the day was uneventful. When I got home I signed on with hopes he would be in. I found a chat room with one person in there and I entered that room.

Their conversation- 3rd POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ebony and Ivory: Why didn't you come? I waited for you._

_Misunderstood Beauty: I tried to save a table but some jerk wouldn't leave so I just decided to leave and go to the library._

_Ebony and Ivory: Maybe we should wait for some other time to meet up. How about we talk online and at graduation, we'll try again._

_Misunderstood Beauty: Sounds like a plan to me._

A/N: That's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry the second chat was short. I just felt like it should be short. I'll try to write more. The next few chapters will be times leading up to graduation.


	2. Sweet Relief

A/N: W.O.W. I got more reviews for this chapter on the first day than I usually get in two days for some stories! And I have to beg for them! Thanks everyone! Oh and for those who I didn't thank for the review, I'm sorry! I always write back saying thank you and such to my reviewers and I accidentally deleted the first page of my fan fiction alerts. I was so mad at myself. Well anyway. . . Let's get on with what you clicked on the link to this chapter for!

Bella POV

Over the next few days I talked to Ebony and Ivory and I learned more about him. I didn't tell him much, due to the fact that I'm, well, me. He was persistent, but I wasn't showing any sign of giving in.

Their conversation- 3rd POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ebony and Ivory: Come on! Just tell me something about you. Anything!_

_Misunderstood Beauty: Nope. *pops p*_

_Ebony and Ivory: Why did you *pop* the p in nope?_

_Misunderstood Beauty: It shows how serious I am. :P_

_Ebony and Ivory: Sure. Sure you are._

_Misunderstood Beauty: What is that supposed to mean? *Imaginary audience make disapproving noise* See the audience thinks you're in trouble and so do I!_

_Ebony and Ivory: Well I think the audience is mean! Plus what do they know? They're dead._

_Misunderstood Beauty: What do you mean?_

_Ebony and Ivory: Those audience recordings were recorded in the 50's. So the audience you hear is dead._

_Misunderstood Beauty: But I have an audience in my brain!_

_Ebony and Ivory: Well you must be brain dead._

_Misunderstood Beauty: If you could see me right now, you'd only be seeing me flicking you off then punching you in the face!_

_Ebony and Ivory: Can't you take a joke?_

_Misunderstood Beauty has logged off._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

Now I was sitting here pretending to be annoyed, not talking to the one person, besides Alice and Rosalie, who actually understood me. It was supposed to be one big joke, I just hope he didn't take it to personally. I finally decided to put the rest of my plan into action, so I logged on and aimlessly wondered through the chat rooms so quickly that you could barely say hi before I was gone. I knew he was on, but only because of instinct. Surely enough, I saw his username in the first chat room I chose. He typed a message, but I left as soon as it popped up. I went through almost all of the chat rooms when I finally stopped in one.

Their conversation- 3rd POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ebony and Ivory: Why have you been avoiding me?_

_Misunderstood Beauty: *CoLd ShOuLdEr* *makes emphasis on GIVING THE COLD SHOULDER*_

_Ebony and Ivory: Fine, fine! I get it. You know what? I don't think we should talk anymore. We obviously can't get along so, bye._

_Misunderstood Beauty: Wait no! Don't go, I was just joking!_

_Ebony and Ivory: Gotcha. *winks*_

_Misunderstood Beauty: You're pushing your luck, buddy. How did you know?_

_Ebony and Ivory: I had a feeling you weren't very violent._

_Misunderstood Beauty: *cough cough* Freak. *cough cough*_

_Ebony and Ivory: I'm the freak? I think you're the freak._

_Misunderstood Beauty has logged off._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

It really hurt when he said that. He may not know, but it still hurts.

Edward POV

I knew she wasn't feigning her anger this time. I could read her easily, even over the internet. I sent her so many messages, but she never replied. I waited days, but she never showed any sign of life. I was frustrated and I only knew one way to relieve myself.

_The next day. . . _

"Lauren. I want to talk to you." I was going to regret this. Lauren was the school slut. She wore too much makeup and he shirts and skirts were always too short. But she was easy. She looked my way and I grimaced. She started batting her eyes and answered my call.

"Yes Edward?"

"I was wondering if you want to hook up later?"

"Oh, Edward I'd loved to!" I grabbed her hand and she followed me to the cafeteria. She immediately stopped in her tracks and emitted a low hiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Those geeks are at my table!" She said in a horrible screech. I followed her gaze and sure enough I saw Bella, Alice, and Rosalie sitting at the table Lauren and her friends usually sat at.

"I'll be right back." I walked over to their table and looked Bella straight in the eye. But when I did she gave me a fake smile.

"Yes Eddiekins. Can I help you with something?" Alice and Rosalie started laughing. I turned my attention towards them and glared. I looked back at Bella, who had managed to keep a straight face.

"Yes, you can move and sit at another table so Lauren and I can sit here."

"Oh is that what you're going to do? Could've fooled me!"

"Look Pizza Face-"

"Oh, really. _That _old one? How many times have you used that?"

Okay, that did it. First, the only girl who likes me because of me and not my looks (Well she had to. She doesn't know what I look like.) hates me now. Then, I get practically beat up by a girl, just not in the literal sense.

"Fine. _Bella_, please le-"

"Oh look! He actually knows my name! It's a first!" I grumbled and stomped off.

"See ya later Eddie-boy!" She had said that so loudly that now the whole cafeteria was laughing at me. I grabbed Lauren and told her to be quiet before she protested. I needed relief, and I needed it now.

_After Lunch Hour. . . _

Sweet relief.

A/N: Okay! Because I got so many reviews today, I wrote the next chapter! Hope you liked it! Keep up the reviews! For me? *angry riot shows up* OKAY, OKAY! NOT FOR ME!


	3. Guess Who

A/N: So here's chapter three! (Whew! A story that I can actually keep up with the chapters. Long story.) Well here it is! Thanks guys! You've been amazing! Keep the reviews up!

Bella POV

I wasn't even going to bother with getting online today. I was going to check my emails and go somewhere with Alice and Rosalie. As long as I was away from my laptop, I would be worry free. But unfortunately, someone's out to destroy me.

_From: Ebony and Ivory_

_Dear Misunderstood Beauty,_

_I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. I have no clue, I just know you're mad at me. I truly am sorry. I probably sound like a wimp. But I'm not like that. You may have heard about me at school. I'm a jock and a ladies' man. Or so I've been told. Please don't go crazy when I tell you who I am. I hate it when girls like me only because of my looks. It gets on my last nerve. But maybe I should stop rambling on and just tell you who I am. I'm . . . _

I stopped right there. I quickly closed the email when I heard footsteps padding their way up the stairs. I looked at my door and Alice and Rosalie bust through the doors. I was surprised at what I saw. They of course had a better body than me, but their braces were gone, frizzy hair was tamed, and they were wearing nice clothes. I screamed in joy when I saw them. They looked so nice!

"Bella!" They screamed in unison. We started bouncing around and when we finally calmed down, they each looked straight at me.

"You need a makeover." My eyes went wide and I began to shake my head. It had been forever since I last looked in the mirror and I didn't plan on looking in it anytime soon.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Look, tomorrow's prom."

"So? I don't care. To be honest, I didn't even know about it."

"Come on Bella! You could look pretty for prom just that night! Prom is really cliché this year. They're having a masked ball. A new age Cinderella story! Maybe you could find your Prince Charming! That would be exciting!"

"Calm down Alice!"

"But I'm so excited!"

"I didn't even say yes! Besides, I'm not pretty." This time Rosalie spoke up.

"Yes you are Bella. You have you braces off and your teeth are whiter. You have figure and a chest now Bella! You just chose to hide it. When was the last time you looked in the mirror?"

"I-Well-Um. . ."

"That's what I thought. Come on." They both grabbed at my arms and pulled me towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping of course!" I groaned. Great.

_6 hours later. . ._

"Bella! Wake up! We're home!" I grumbled and stretched. I looked up at my surroundings and I didn't see my house. I saw Alice's. And guess who happened to be her brother? Someone I never would have guessed, that's who.

A/N: Sorry it's short but I love cliffies. If you ask me, this is not a huge cliffy, but it may be to some people. Um. . . Review! Everybody review! Please? Thanks for reading!


	4. Coincidence or Not

A/N: Here's chapter. . . Dang. I already forgot. I always do this! Sorry it's been so long. I've been sick and we just finished this really boring test that takes 4 days to finish called TCAP's. I don't know what you take, if you don't live in the same state, but people have a hard time just staying awake during the test. But afterwards we get to basically goof off the rest of the day. Unless you have a mean teacher who always gives homework. And yon Friday, if you followed the rules and were present everyday of the test you got to participate in a dodge ball tournament! Or watch. It was fun. But my school doesn't play the traditional dodge ball. If you get out, you have to go behind the other team and try to hit them. I find it unfair. But anyway, how about this? Anyone who can tell me which state you think I'm from (only if you get it right) gets a preview of the next chapter! Oh and if you can tell me what TCAP stands for, then go right ahead! I'll make yours a little longer. I'll give you two guesses for each one. Anyway. . . Here's this chapter . . . Yeah. . . On with the story!

Bella POV

I looked over at Alice, contemplating whether or not to kill her now or wait until she was sleeping.

"Alice." A growl came from my throat and she gave a innocent smile.

"Yes Bella?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"Actually I have two. And I think you can see why I wouldn't tell you!" She pointed towards the house and I looked back. Not only was Edward standing at the front door, but so was Emmett. I turned my gaze towards Rosalie who had a huge smile on her face and was waving at Emmett. I had no clue what was going on. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Come on Bella!" She started dragging me because I wouldn't go any further. There was no way I would go near "Playa Boy" as some people like to call him. As we neared the door, Edward turned around and went inside. Finally, after minutes of dragging and finding out how strong Alice really is, we were inside. I looked inside and saw the most elegant house I have ever seen. It looked like it came out of a magazine! Then I spotted a familiar blue bag sitting in the middle of the floor. I turned to face Alice and gave her a questioning look. She must have understood what it meant because she simply said, "You're spending the night!" She pranced up the stairs, leaving me with my mouth hanging open. Rosalie rolled her eyes and dragged me upstairs to Alice's room. She opened the door and threw me on the bed. Alice's bedroom was much like downstairs, but in her own sense of fashion. I learned that all the rooms were like this. Alice let me walk around the house as she went through her clothes, finding the perfect one for something. I wasn't paying attention. Just like I wasn't paying attention to that last step. I felt myself fall, as I knew it would happen sooner or later, and braced myself. But the floor never came. Instead I was met by a pair of stone arms that slipped around my waist before I fell. I thought is was a coincidence that he happened to be right there, but I wasn't so sure.

Edward POV

I knew something was up when Alice didn't come home at her usual time. When I heard her car come up the drive way, I looked to see what took her so long. At first I thought she had just went shopping. But she brought something else with her. I saw Rosalie come out, but that's not what bugged me. She had been friends with Rosalie for years, and she always came over. But she had only been friends with Bella since last year. And now she decides to bring her over? Alice started dragging Bella and I went inside. I quickly ran to my room to send Misunderstood Beauty another message.

_Dear Misunderstood Beauty,_

_I don't know how you feel now that you know who I am. I sent you that message hours ago and I haven't got anything saying how you feel about me being, well, me. Please don't ignore me. I feel like you're the only person who truly understands me. Write back. Please?_

_Sincerely,_

_Ebony and Ivory_

I closed my email and let my gaze fall towards my open door. It had been awhile since I had last played my piano. I walked out and headed down the stairs. It was almost like I was in a trance, but I made it to my piano. I sat there for what seemed like seconds before I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I snapped out of my trance and looked to see who was coming down. I saw Bella walking to a point that she was almost running, down the stairs, not paying attention to where she was going. As if by impulse, I jumped up and ran to her, just as she fell down. Her limp body crashed into my arms as I wrapped them around her waist. I wasn't sure if she was unconscious or not, but one thing was for sure. This was no coincidence.

Bella POV

I slowly turned my head to look at the face of the player himself. I thought I saw worry playing behind his eyes, but I quickly brushed that thought aside. I pushed myself away from him and I felt myself blush. Before he got the chance to say some smart comment, I ran back upstairs. I ran in Alice's room and slammed the door. This frightened Alice and Rosalie, plus the fact that I probably looked like I had just seen a ghost.

"What's the matter with you?" I shook my head, trying to come up with words, but I couldn't.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head and finally found my words.

"I'm fine. Can I use your laptop?"

"My laptop is broken right now. You'll have to use Edward's."

"But- But it's Edward's! Don't you think he'll be mad?"

"Nah. Just say that I need to use it or take it from his bedroom. He's been real depressed lately. I don't know what happened to him, but he doesn't even care anymore. He hasn't played his piano in awhile either."

"I think I'll just take it. I prefer not to talk to him." Alice gave me a warm smile and went back to looking through her clothes. I walked out and went down the hallway. I guessed at which room was Edward's, and thankfully I picked the right one. It wasn't that hard though. Emmett's smelled horrible and was a mess, while Edward's was clean and smelled fine. I sat down at his computer and found he had his email popped up. I was going to log out and then get on my account. But I didn't. Curiosity got the better of me. I saw he had a message he was about to send. My jaw almost dropped when I saw who it was addressed to. I read through it about ten times before the shock wore off. In the message it said he had sent another message saying who he was. I quickly opened another window and logged in to my email. I opened the message Ebony and Ivory sent me and confirmed my suspicions. I heard the door open and my heart leaped. I closed the window with my email on it and opened his back up. I got it back to how it was just as Edward walked in.

"Hey! What are you doing on my laptop?" So much for not caring.

"I was just checking my email. Take a chill pill."

"What did you see? Were you reading my email?"

"No! Why would I want to read a bunch of fan letters from crazy girls that have a crush on you?"

"Because you're jealous that I actually like them, freak."

"You know what? I've learned the hard way what an insensitive jerk you are. At one point, I actually liked you. But we all learn from our mistakes. And I want you to know one thing. I'm anything but jealous of all those other girls. I only feel pity." It didn't hurt this time when he called me a freak, but only because I was used to him calling me names. I looked at his face, his expressions showing him to be confused and dumbfounded. I simply walked past him leaving him staring at me as I went.

A/N: Yay! Chapter done! Don't forget to review! Now all I have to do is write the next chapter. . . Until next time! Bye!


	5. Remember and Regret

A/N: Okay! Please read the A/N at the bottom. Please? Anyway. . . I don't know how many people have reviewed yet due to the fact that I promised a preview to anyone who could correctly tell me what state I'm from and what TCAP stands for. The latter was optional, but the other was more you had to do that one if you wanted a preview. Anyway. . . On with the story!

Edward POV

I stood there thinking about what Bella had said to me. At one point she liked me? It had to have been when she first saw me, because she hates me and has hated me ever since. I don't even remember why I was mean to her in the first place. To be honest, I don't think anyone remembers.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Come on Bella!" A four year old boy shouted to his friend. She smiled when she saw him. He started waving and she ran to him and gave him a big hug._

"_Hi Eddie!" She couldn't say his name yet, so she called him Eddie. He hugged her back, like four year olds do when they see their best friend._

"_Where's Alice?"_

"_She's at home with Emmett. They're sick."_

"_Tell them I'm sorry."_

"_Why don't you? We can go to my house and play!"_

"_I can't Eddie. I have to go. I'll miss you and everybody else."_

"_Where are you going Bella? Are you going on vacation?"_

"_No Eddie. We're moving. Well, me and my mom are."_

"_Why?"_

"_My mommy and daddy don't love each other anymore. They don't want to be together."_

"_That's not fair! I don't want to be your friend if you're just going to leave us! Either you stay here or I won't be your friend!" The little girl began to cry at her friend's harsh words._

"_I can't Eddie! My mommy won't let me stay with daddy." _

"_Then I'm not your friend anymore!"_

*END FLASHBACK*

It all came back to me. I was friends with Bella when we were younger. My anger from when I was younger must have still been there when I re-met Bella. I remember telling them about Bella, but they were never mad. I'm not sure if Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, or Jasper know this, but I do. But does Bella?

Alice POV (Look! It's Alice!)

Bella came back to my bedroom and laid down on my bed. Rosalie and I went over to console her.

"Why does Edward hate me?"

"I don't know." I was lying. Rosalie and I both clearly remember. We were the only ones at first. Then we told Emmett and Jasper who she was, but they had to pretend to hate her and us because she didn't remember. If only she knew.

(A/N: Aw. Short Alice's POV)

Bella POV

I cried for what seemed like days to me but was only a few mere hours. Alice and Rosalie let me cry until it got closer to supper. Then they made me look like nothing happened and took me downstairs for supper. I didn't engage in the conversation, just merely nodding my head. I barely even looked up because I could feel the glare of Edward burning a hole through my head. I was the last to leave the table, or I thought I was.

Edward POV

After my little breakthrough, I sat at my piano for hours composing a new song that made my heart burst when I thought about it. Esme came up to me earlier smiling and happy that I was finally playing again. I just gave her a warm smile and went back to work. By the time supper was ready, I had managed to finish over half the song. When Esme called for us, I saw Bella walking down with Alice and Rosalie by her sides. Bella didn't notice me, but Rosalie sent me a glare and Alice wouldn't even look at me. I knew I was in trouble now. Bella wouldn't talk at all. I stared at her through most of the meal, quietly waiting for everybody to leave. I pretended to eat and finally everyone was in the kitchen except for Bella and I. She stood up and I walked over to her.

"Bella?" I heard her sigh and mumble something about getting it over with.

"What Edward?" She gave me an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She looked at me like I had gone crazy or something.

"For everything. I was horrible to you." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you suddenly apologizing?"

"Because when you said what you said to me, it brought up old memories of an old friend. It was a long time ago and I was mean to her." I was hoping she would catch on to what I was saying.

"So? You screw up every relationship you've ever had?" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Look Bella. I want to tell you something but I don't know how to say it."

"Yeah, I want to tell you something too." I looked up at her to see her smiling.

"What is it?"

"I regret ever going into that chat room." That was the last thing I heard before I was punched in the eye and knocked out by the one and only Bella.

A/N: Aw! Poor Edward! Just to clear things up, what you just read, Bella knows about. (The flashback.) What she doesn't remember is that player Edward is her friend Edward. Nor does she remember Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, or anyone else for that matter. When you're four and trauma is dominant in your life, sometimes you chose to forget things. Both Bella and Edward chose to forget each other. Bella just forgot a little more. Anyway. . . Um. . . Review! Oh and the story will still be long, they have to overcome quite a few obstacles. Later, I'll be asking for ideas on what you want them to go through. But I do have some ideas as to what will happen. Oh and there will be more chat room time!


	6. Truth and Lies

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I really am sorry! Well I'm gonna let you read the story, I already made you wait long enough. P.S I'm sorry I keep replacing this chapter, but I keep finding mistakes. Sorry!

Bella POV

I all but ran after I knocked out Edward. I said the truth back there. I do regret ever going in that chat room.

Alice POV

I was minding my own business when I heard the thump from downstairs. I ran out and into kitchen where I found Edward lying unconscious on the floor. I called for Rosalie and as soon as she got in here she busted out laughing.

"I just wished I got to do it!"

"Rose, will you shut up and get me some water?" She nodded and left. I tried slapping his face to wake him up, but I just used that as an excuse so I could slap him. He still didn't wake up but when Rosalie dumped the bucket of water on him, it did the trick. He started sputtering and when he was fully aware of his surroundings, he simply sat there. This is what surprised me. Usually he would take this chance to beat up or yell at anybody. But no, he just sat there with this sad look sitting on his face. Actually it was starting to look like he was thinking really hard.

"Edward, what's the matter."

"I don't understand."

"You don't understand what? Edward?" He never answered me. He got up and looked at me. His eyes got wide and he his mouth opened slightly.

"Where's Bella?"

"I don't know. She was in here. Didn't you see her before she left?"

"No but I have a feeling she's not here anymore." Edward headed toward the door but I stopped him before he could go any further.

"Alice! Let me go!"

"You play football, manage to give a kid a swirly and beat up someone as big as you but you can't escape the wrath of a size 2, 100 pound pixie?"

"Shut up Alice."

"Shut don't go up."

"Alice, you're getting on my last nerve." I stuck my tongue out at him and he relaxed.

"Please Alice."

"Nope. Not until you tell me what happened."

"Fine. I was just talking to Bella and then the next thing I know, I'm knocked out."

"I don't think that's the complete truth Edward." Rosalie was glaring at him, knowing that Edward would never just talk to Bella.

"I believe you." Both Edward and Rosalie looked at me with crazed expressions on their faces. I winked at Rosalie and recognition spread over her face.

"Now that I think about it, it does sound like that could happen."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think it could. Bella always seemed like an aggressive person."

"No she hasn't! She never was!" As soon as he said this, his hand flew over his mouth.

"Aha!" I shouted. "I knew it! I knew you would remember!"

"Remember what? What are you talking about?"

"Edward, cut it out. I know you haven't known long, but you remember being friends with Bella. Problem is that she doesn't remember."

"She doesn't know? What, who does know?"

"Well, as of right now, everybody except Bella. Took you long enough."

"I was mad at her! She abandoned us! Or at least that's what we thought."

"No Edward, only you thought that. We knew she couldn't do anything about it, but you were the closest one to her. Of course you would think that. Both of you thought you would spend eternity together. Well, as best friends."

"What? You didn't feel like that? Neither of you did? Or Emmett or Jasper?"

"Enough with the questions!" Rosalie had screamed at the top of her lungs. We both looked at her and she blushed, something I had never seen her do before.

"What?" She gave her best innocent look she could muster up and we left it at that. I looked back towards Edward, but he was no longer in here.

Edward POV

I had no clue where I was going but I knew what I was looking for. Or rather who.

A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait! I know you probably hate me, but I'll try to update faster. It's just been really hectic right now. I'm starting to like this story more and more. J I like controlling their fates. It's fun! J I especially like making Edward harsh to Bella then all sweet, but no promises! There's still gonna be mean Edward. Sad, right? I know. I'll pay for this, but oh well. Like the flair on Facebook, which by the way I love. Just checked my flairs and I have collected 488 flairs so far! Most of them are short jokes (cause I'm short and also the short friend. L I feel the pity), Twilight, Harry Potter, Twilight and Harry Potter put together, and ones that show how smart I is! J/K! I love them though. Oh the one I was talking about says Because I'm the Author, that's why. I L-O-V-E it!


	7. Baggy Clothes No More

A/N: Here's chapter 7, I think. Oh, I want to tell you this funny story that happened today! Actually two. J My bestest friend's boyfriend was playing racquet ball and of course her friends don't care that much for him. We kept making fun of him! Like one time, Gabby (his girlfriend) put a caterpillar on his legs and it crawled up his pants. Then my other friend, Autumn, said he molested it 'cause it got real close to his "little buddy". Then today, he got hit in the butt and hit on the head by the ball. He fell when he got hit in the head! It was hilarious! It was our last meeting in art club today and we had cupcakes. Carli and Caitlin (two of my friends) went to the door and tried to get Lane's attention (another of my friends and ex). They were trying to show him the cupcakes, but he didn't notice them at first. Then he saw them and started saying HEY! And ran to the door. Well, he made it look like he was. He has a dad in the Marines and he is about to take martial arts. They freaked and closed the door. Then Carli thought it would be funny to smear icing on us, hit Gabby, hit me when my mouth was open and almost got Cari and Caitlin. Then Gabby got me around the nose and eyes while I was writing in Carli's yearbook. Then I got it in her hair! But anyway, it was fun. I got to miss school and have fun afterwards. Well, maybe I should shut up and let you have what you came for. Enjoy!

Bella POV

I ran out the door. I wasn't sure where I was going, but as long as it was far away from Edward, I was fine with whatever. It was starting to get dark and it was raining. I had managed to walk near an abandoned street. Or I thought it was. Boy, was I wrong.

One of the Molesters POV Let's call him Spencer. Lol! That's Gabby's BF's name. :)

I was walking down the walk with some buddies of mine. We had been drinking and we really wanted bang some chicks. I guess we were just looking around for someone looking for a good time. I heard one of my friends call me. I zoned out when I saw her. She was young, I could tell that much. She had frizzy hair but I expected that happened from the rain. She had on big baggy clothes, but she looked like she was rather slim. I smacked the friend closest to me and pointed to her. We all started grinning and went to where she was, making cat calls all the way.

Edward POV

I didn't even bother taking the car. I just ran. It started raining about an hour after I left and I still hadn't found her. I was about to give up when I saw a group of guys huddling around a young woman, stripping her clothes. I knew I couldn't leave, but I wasn't in the mood. When I heard the woman scream in terror, I knew that I had to go.

Bella POV

They surrounded me. Drunk or not, I knew I couldn't fight off five men. They began taking my clothes off, happy with what they saw and the fact that I didn't fight back. One of them took off their pants (A/N: Not Spencer. Gabby would kill me if I put that.) and headed towards me. That's when I let out the ear piercing scream. They all covered their ears and I saw the one who had taken his pants off knocked down. The rest of them ran off and the one knocked down scrambled to get up. I looked up to see who my hero was. He stood over me but I couldn't make out the face. The last thing I heard was someone calling my name.

Edward POV

I punched the guy without his pants and he fell to the ground. I looked at the rest with a menacing glare and they ran away. The one on the ground took a while, but he got up and ran to join his friends. I looked down to see the woman staring up at me. It took me second to recognize the face. She passed out as soon as I said her name. I just now took notice that she was completely naked and I quickly covered her up with my shirt. The men had torn her clothes to shreds and I think I saw a few teeth marks on them. I picked her up and called Carlisle to come pick us up.

"Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure. She passed out and I can't see her. She's um. . . She's. . ."

"What is it Edward? What's the matter?"

"She's naked."

"Oh. I would understand why you wouldn't check her for any bruises. Alice told me that you remembered. She is your best friend."

"Was. She was my best friend."

"She still is your best friend."

"No, she's not. She hates me now. She doesn't even remember me."

"She went through some bad times Edward. I'm sure she chose the forget them. She just lost a home in Forks, her father, and her best friend."

I sighed as he said this.

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't got mad at her all those years back, she wouldn't have hated me when she came back. Then we wouldn't have gotten in that stupid fight that caused her to leave in the first place."

"None of this is your fault. You were four. You thought she could do something about leaving, so naturally you got mad when she wouldn't do anything about it." I sighed again.

"Why did I have to be so stubborn." Carlisle laughed on the other end.

"Again, you were only four! Stop blaming yourself. Now turn around. I'm getting closer to you." I slowly turned so I wouldn't disturb Bella, but also where I could see Carlisle coming in his black Mercedes.

"Get in the back."

"With Bella?"

"Does this disturb you? Get in Edward." I quickly climbed in, trying to keep Bella completely covered. I knew she would be embarrassed and so would I if she was caught naked in front of me.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I'm confused."

"About what?"

"Bella, our friendship, and what's happening now."

"Edward, all I can say is this: Trust Bella to solve this." I was about to object when we reached our house. Carlisle came around and opened the door so I could get Bella out and he carried her inside. I just walked in when Alice pounced on me. At first she hit me upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"For leaving! Especially without telling me while I was trying to talk to you!" Then she hugged me.

"You know your mood swings are giving me whip lash. (A/N: Sound familiar? =] ) Why are you hugging me?"

"For saving Bella." She breathed into my chest.

"You can let go now." Alice reluctantly let go and gave me a big smile. Everyone came up to me, thanking me that I helped Bella. Esme whispered in my ear as she gave me her hug.

"Just give her time. She'll come around." I weakly nodded and headed up the stairs. I sat down at the computer hoping Misunderstood Beauty would be on. But unfortunately she never got on. _She probably wants nothing to do with me. I guess Bella was right. I do ruin every relationship I've ever had._

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I looked to see Carlisle standing in the door way.

"Edward? How do I put this? Bella, in a way, is calling for you. Or maybe four year old you." I didn't even answer, I just passed Carlisle and headed for his study. Unfortunately, Alice dressed her. In lingerie. So imagine my surprise to see Bella lying in a chair in lingerie. I looked her over completely, taking in every curve and noting her flat stomach. I never realized how beautiful she was before now. But once again, I was interrupted from my thoughts when Bella started calling my name. I quickly ran towards her sitting by her side.

"Bella, it's okay."

"Edward?" She mumbled. "No! No, don't leave me! I can't stay! She won't let me! Please, please I wanna be friends!" Bella body started shaking as she thrashed around screaming. Carlisle ran in and tried to stop her shaking. She eventually died down. Then her eyes slowly opened, looking straight at me.

She gasped and stared at me.

"Edward. It was you."

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the story. J/K! It's not over yet! I made it longer but a lot of it was the beginning author's note. But anyway, review please!


	8. Nightmares Galore

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you liked my last chapter! Kinda dramatic, I know. OH! Guess what! I'm gonna tell you anyways. More chat room this chapter! Yay! Well, I'm gonna let you read the story now. Enjoy! Oh and please read the a/n at the bottom or you might confused.

Bella POV

I was having another nightmare. I remember my best friend. His name was Edward, weird right? He had chocolate brown hair and his eyes shined in the light. We had met when we were four. He just came up behind me and yanked on my pigtails. It wasn't hard, but I started crying because I was tender headed. He instantly felt bad about it and kept apologizing, all day. That's how we became friends. It was already hard on me before I moved back to Forks. I would cry myself to sleep and I was told that I whimpered too. I even called for him! I think it started when I left. So imagine how it affected me when I heard there was an Edward living in Forks. But this Edward looked nothing like him. Plus, he was rude. My friend was never rude. I knew this wasn't my friend. Wait, I forgot. My ex-friend. Who is shaking me? Who's screaming? What's going on. The shaking stopped and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked to see Edward right in my face. I examined him and it hit me. Edward saved me. He saw me completely naked. I looked down, afraid that I was still nude. But in a way, this was worse. Alice, I presume, had put me in lingerie. I let my gaze trail upward to see Edward shirtless. Edward backed up. When I had enough room, I shot out of the chair and ran. Smart, I know. Running is what caused all of this.

Edward POV

She stared at me. She looked down, probably wondering what they had dressed her in. She lifted her head up, eyes filled with horror as she looked at my bare chest. I backed up trying to give her space. Big mistake. When she knew she had enough space to move, she ran out again. I started going after her, but Carlisle held me back.

"She could get hurt again!"

"I think she would be smart enough to go home. Or just get away from you." He laughed lightly at me and I lightly smacked him on the arm.

I walked out and I heard heavy sobs coming from Alice's room. I went over to the door and leaned in closer to hear what was going on.

Bella POV

I ran into Alice's room instead. I knew I shouldn't be out at this time at night. I flopped on the bed and cried my eyes out. Alice came over and rubbed my back while Rosalie rubbed my feet. I just cried the whole time. Alice kept saying things like, "All guys are idiots" or "He's a jerk and always has been." I would weakly nod every now and then, but mostly I just listened. At some point, Alice and Rosalie went downstairs and I fell asleep. I was hoping I would dream sweet dreams. But who was I kidding, especially after what happened today.

"_Come on Bella!" He shouted to his friend. They had known each other for a short time, but they were the best of friends. She looked towards where he was standing. He started waving his hand around and she ran to him. She engulfed him in a hug and he quickly returned it._

"_Hi Eddie!" She could not yet pronounce his name so she called him Eddie. Quite frankly, he hated when anyone else called him this. Only his best friend would be allowed to call him that._

"_Where's Alice?"_

"_She's at home with Emmett. They're sick."_

"_Tell them I'm sorry."_

"_Why don't you? You can come to my house and play!" _

"_I can't. . ." The scene dissolved into a new one. Now the little girl was lying face down on her bed crying her little heart out. It was perfectly understandable. She had just lost her best friend. I mean, what would you do in that situation? The dream just played over and over again. The greeting, the rejection, and the endless nights of tears._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked over at the clock to check the time. 2:38 in the morning. I sat up and saw Alice and Rosalie laying on the floor. I smiled at how kind they were to let me be. I got up and crept down the stairs to get a drink. I was searching in the refrigerator when someone came up from behind me and said, "What are you doing?" I jumped and almost screamed except they placed their hand over my mouth. I slowly turned around to see who was holding me captive. I looked them up and down. He was wearing nothing but boxers.

"Do you ever wear clothes?"

"Do you?" I didn't understand his remark but when I checked out my pajamas, I realized that I was still wearing the lingerie Alice must have put on me earlier.

"That's not my fault! I have no control over what Alice puts on me. You at least dress yourself. And you decided on this." I said as I waved my hand up and down in front of him.

"You could have changed." He pointed out.

"Look, I didn't come down here to argue some pointless argument."

"Then what did you come down here for?"

"Why do you need to know?" I turned my back on him and searched through the fridge again.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I turned back to see his face when he couldn't come up with a good enough answer, but he was no longer there.

I went upstairs and peeked into his room. He was logging onto his laptop and going to the chat room. I took this as the perfect chance to talk to him. Unfortunately, someone had already beat me to it.

Edward POV

I was getting annoyed with Bella. Sometimes she could really get to me. I tried to run up the steps quietly, but ended up having to walk. As soon as I got in my room, I closed the door and got on my laptop. I was really hoping Misunderstood Beauty stayed up late, but I was probably dreaming too big. But to my surprise, I sat there for about a minute or two and I got a message from her.

Their Conversation- 3rd POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Misunderstood Beauty: So you finally decided to show your face? Or your font, words, or whatever it is your showing in this chat room._

_Ebony and Ivory: I could say the same for you._

_Misunderstood Beauty: I was at my grandparents' house. No internet._

_Ebony and Ivory: I thought you were dead! I was just about to send out the search parties!_

_Misunderstood Beauty: Well, now you don't have to! I found me!_

_Ebony and Ivory: Are you going to prom tomorrow?_

_Misunderstood Beauty: Prom's not really my thing. I can't dance, and I don't look that great. It would just be one embarrassment party for me._

_Ebony and Ivory: Please? For me?_

_Misunderstood Beauty: I don't know. . ._

_Ebony and Ivory: Come on! It'll be fun!_

_Misunderstood Beauty: No it won't! If we dance together, I'll be stepping on your feet constantly. You'll probably have punch spilled on you before the first dance. _

_Ebony and Ivory: So? We can look like idiots together._

_Misunderstood Beauty: I'm not sure. _

_Ebony and Ivory: How about this. If you have a horrible time at prom, you can slap me, punch me, whatever._

_Misunderstood Beauty: I can? *rubs hands together maniacally* MUHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'll go. But only because my friends already got me something to wear._

_Ebony and Ivory: Thank you! I'll make sure you have a great time! Listen, I need to go. I'm afraid someone will come in and ask what I'm doing or my parents will yell at me for being up so late._

_Misunderstood Beauty: It's okay. I probably need to get to sleep too. Night, or that is, Morning!_

_Ebony and Ivory: Morning!_

_Misunderstood Beauty has signed off_

_Ebony and Ivory has signed off_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Alice POV

I quietly closed the laptop. When Bella had walked in and saw that I had the laptop, she looked a little disappointed. I just stuck my tongue out and she did too and she fell asleep. I had already been on, investigating Bella's "mystery man". Okay, so it wasn't a mystery. I knew it was, and I didn't have to read the message revealing his identity. It was clearly obvious to me. Now my only problem was getting Bella to go to the prom and meet with Edward. This will be a hassle. I'll have to tell him identify himself somehow. Let's hope my plan works out.

A/N: I am so sorry that I took forever! My mom took away my laptop. Ugh. And my cell. Oh, about the hair thing. Edward's hair lightened to a bronze color as he got older. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and let's hope my cat doesn't eat my headphones! ;)


	9. Morning Wake Up

A/N: I have just learned that the beloved Daddy's Little Cannibal has passed away. I know I'm late on saying this, but she will be missed. I never got to finish reading all of her stories, heck I couldn't finish one! But I'm making a promise to myself. To finish reading her stories! She was probably the best writer on fan fiction and I would like to say sorry for your loss. (This is to her family and anyone close to her.) Although I did not know Stephanie personally, only through her stories and now her eulogy, I know that she will never be forgotten. From what I've heard about her, she was altogether a great person. I would like to dedicate this chapter in her memory. And please, no flames about her. Please honor her memory.

Bella POV

Alice woke me up. But it wasn't a little shake, no. It was a great big push and screaming in my ear.

"Bella! Wakey Wakey! Eggs and Bakey! Or something like that! Oh well. It doesn't matter because tonight is prom!" I lifted my head, still groggy from sleep.

"What the crap Alice? First thing, it's-" I turned my head so I could face the clock- "6 freaking in the a.m.?" I was screeching at the top of my lungs.

"Why are you yelling?"

"I'm yelling because I was woken up at 6 in the morning by a hyper pixie pushing me off my bed and yelling in my ear. I think I have a right to."

She opened her mouth in protest but said nothing. She stared into space, as if trying to remember something. Then she gasped and started bouncing around. She ran off before I could even say anything.

Alice POV

Bella was yelling at me. Again. I was about to reply but I instantly remembered something. Something important, What was it? Something about prom. Oh yes! I remember now! I left Bella sitting on the floor with a confused look on her face. I quickly ran downstairs and grabbed the laptop. Hoping Edward would be on, I went to the chat room and signed in. I didn't even have to wait. He was already there waiting for me. Or Bella that is.

Their Conversation- 3rd POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Misunderstood Beauty: I need to tell you something that you need to know about prom. _

_Ebony and Ivory: I'm listening._

_Misunderstood Beauty: As you probably know, I tend to be shy._

_Ebony and Ivory: Yeah, you mentioned it earlier when we first started talking to each other._

_Misunderstood Beauty: And you know that this is a masked ball, right?_

_Ebony and Ivory: Yes._

_Misunderstood Beauty: Well I'm not going to openly say that I'm who you're looking for._

_Ebony and Ivory: What do you mean? I don't think I understand._

_Misunderstood Beauty: I'll being wearing a silver tiara. I doubt many people will be wearing them. It will just be simple small one. Nothing fancy, that way if others wear one, my tiara won't be as big as theirs. _

_Ebony and Ivory: How will you be sure that the others' tiara will be biggers than yours?_

_Misunderstood Beauty: Most of the girls like to be flashy. I've seen some of the girls you've been with. I've also noticed that lately you are with them more often. Usually disappearing around lunch._

_Ebony and Ivory: Wow. You're observant. And about that. . . _

_Misunderstood Beauty: Please. Save it. I suspect that something stressful is going on in you life. Either that or you're gay and you are trying to hide it or try to make yourself change teams. But that's just a guess._

_Ebony and Ivory: Are we related? Because sometimes, that's what I would expect Alice, my sister, to say to me._

_Misunderstood Beauty: Trust me. If I was your sister, I would stop talking to you as soon as I figured out that you were who you are. Actually I'm surprised that I even talking to you at all. ;)_

_Ebony and Ivory: Are you sure? You're really starting to make me think that we could be related._

_Misunderstood Beauty: WOW! Look at the time! I have to go!_

_Ebony and Ivory: Wait, no!_

_Misunderstood Beauty has signed off_

_Ebony and Ivory: Great. Thanks for listening. . . Until prom, I guess. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice POV

Now that that's over with, all I have to do is get Bella in a dress and on her way to prom.

Bella POV

After Alice's quick departure, I went downstairs. It may have been early, but I noticed that I was already hungry. So naturally, the first thing I did was make breakfast. About halfway through my breakfast, I realized that Alice and probably everybody else would be hungry. I wolfed down the rest of my food and got out the bacon, eggs, and ingredients for French toast. I quickly set to work and in about thirty to forty-five minutes, I had made enough fried eggs for everyone to have at least two, about four pounds of bacon because I've seen the way Emmett eats, and I probably used the whole loaf of bread. I would definitely be going to the store later today. I set everything out on the table and put the pitchers of milk and orange juice on the table. I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. I could easily tell that this was either Emmett, the whole family, or Alice on a sugar craze. I was really hoping it was the second. Thankfully it was.

"Yum! What is that smell? It's smells so good!" Emmett ran into the kitchen and his eyes light up like a child's on Christmas. He looked at me and scooped me up in a big hug.

"Thanks Bella!" I laughed at how happy he was over food. Rosalie and Alice followed behind. Alice was bouncing up and down, smiling. Why? I have no clue. Rosalie sat down, gave me a smile and said thank you and began eating. Esme and Carlisle came in next and they both said thanks. But of course when I told Esme that I would buy her groceries, she refused.

"Please Esme. I used up everything so I should pay for the groceries."

"No no Bella. Your are guest and are welcome to the food without having to pay for it."

"I know, but it would make me feel better if I did. Besides, I have to buy food for Charlie and I'll already be down there."

"You're not going to prom?" I didn't get the chance to answer because Alice decided to answer for me.

"Yes she is!" I looked at her, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"You are. I set up a blind date for you."

"What?" Unfortunately, at this time Edward and Jasper made their way through the kitchen. They both just stood there, trying to figure out why there was food everywhere. Edward looked at Esme, as if questioning if she did all these.

"Don't look at me. Bella did all these. Thank her." He looked at me and just turned around and left.

Esme put her arms around me and engulfed me in a hug.

"It's alright. He's just having a hard time dealing with what he can't doing anything about."

"I don't understand."

"Oh you will. You will. Just wait." She let go of me, smiled at went back to Carlisle. I went back upstairs and passed by Edward's room. There was a soft melody emitting from the door. I walked closer to hear what was playing. After a few minutes of playing, I still couldn't name the song. I peeked in the crack and found that it was Edward playing on his piano. He abruptly stopped and looked at the door. I whirled around, afraid he saw me. I heard soft padding from his room and I ran out of the hall and into Alice's room. I slammed her door and held onto the wall. I couldn't help thinking that Alice was right. This _was _going to be like a new age Cinderella story.

A/N: So, there's the chapter! I'll try to work on the next one, but I've been avoiding my other stories and really need to update them. So, let's hope I get them done soon! The faster, the better! Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing!)!


	10. Getting Ready for Prom

A/N: Here's chapter 10, I think. Um. . . Cheesecake is actually pie! And we'll get more into the day I publish my first book and world peace has finally come! Okay, I just needed something random to say. Oh and my disclaimers are on my profile, for anyone wondering why I never put up disclaimers. They are there, just hiding. Well, here's what you been waiting for! (We are not responsible for any injuries, complaints for wasted time, or wasted time. Side affects may include nausea, upset stomach, diarrhea!, implosive organs, explosive tumors, death, or overall disappointments. No refunds!)

Bella POV

My breathing was finally catching up to me again, and I slid down the wall. I knew if I said I wasn't going, Alice would kill me. I could try fighting, but let's face it. I couldn't tear of a de-clawed kitten that had just been drugged. I'm that weak. Okay, maybe it's not _that _drastic, but you get the gist of it. And if I agreed, I'm pretty sure I would suffer. There's just no getting out of this when Alice is in charge.

Edward POV

After my little "get away", I went back to composing my latest piece. The tempo had just picked up considerably and I was about to change the time signatures. But I was interrupted by something outside my door. I stopped playing to see who or what was watching me. I headed toward my door, and pushed it open to reveal nothing.

Bella POV

I went back downstairs to help with the dishes, but I found everything done and completely spotless. I had nothing else to do, so I sat for awhile, playing with paper. After about an hour and twenty or so paper figures later, I remembered I was going to buy more groceries. As if she really was physic, Alice ran in screaming and tackled me! I hadn't barely moved a foot and I was already on the ground.

"Alice, you really need to take a lesson on not attacking people early in the morning and/or when they move barely a foot."

"I was trying to stop you from leaving."

"Too late. You'll never stop me." Alice rolled her eyes and the thickness of sarcasm in my voice.

"Come on. We're getting you ready for prom!"

"But it's only-" I looked around for a clock and finally found one- "ten o'clock!"

"So?"

"So? So?"

"Yeah, so."

"No Alice, I mean to say that prom isn't until eight. It's ten now."

"10:01."

"Whatever. I still don't think we need to get ready yet."

"So you're going! Ah, you can't take it back now!"

"Well I guess I can't since you already got me a blind date. As long as I won't be blindfolded. Dancing is bad. Blindfolds are bad. Put them together and you have a disaster in the making."

"You won't be blind! Silly! He will." I gave her an incredulous look, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm joking. Geez, take a chill pill."

"I will take a chill pill when the little pixie forcing me to the prom gets off of me." She giggled and jumped of my back. I started getting up and then she got the idea to grab my arm, making me fall down on my face. Of course she had to keep trying to pick me up, because she thought she could pick me up. All of a sudden, I felt my body being lifted up. My first thought? Alice, have you been working out in minutes or were you pulling my leg? But then I saw legs that definitely did not belong to Alice. The legs owner set me on the couch and I stared into the piercing green eyes that belonged to Edward, of course. I muttered my thanks and he nodded and went back upstairs. Alice resumed trying to lift me up and I shoved her down. Okay, more like a gentle get away push. But she got the notion and stopped pulling but started jumping in excitement.

"Hold your horses."

"I can't! I'm too excited!"

"Really, I haven't noticed." Alice swatted me playfully and my sarcastic remark. She grabbed my hand and began with the pulling again. This time I helped her. We ended up in her room, Alice flying around with dresses right behind her, and I was sitting on her bed watching. Finally she came up to me holding two dresses. They were both a little extreme for me and when Alice saw my face she smiled.

"Don't worry! These are my choices. I just need help deciding." She looked at the dresses again and then back at me.

"I think I like this one. What about you?" She held up the short white dress. It had polka dots all over it. There was black lace around the waist with a bow in the front. **(Picture on profile)**

"I like it." I smiled at her choice and she frowned.

"Really? You sure you like it?"

"Yes Alice! It will look beautiful on you." I stood up and walked over to give her a hug. I embraced her and she quickly jumped right back to the clothes. She emerged about an minute or two later with a red dress. **(Picture on profile)** Again, I thought she picked this one out for me. But she soon asked me if Rosalie would like it. I nodded my head and gave her a big thumbs up with a huge smile. I thought the first dresses were not me. I was in for a big surprise when Alice showed me my dress.

"No! Absolutely not! I refuse to wear that!" Alice was holding up a dress equally as short as theirs, but this was white with a hot pink band around the waist. (**Picture on profile) **

"Come on! You promised!"

"I promised nothing. You just said you had a blind date for me and I didn't want to refuse."

"So you basically promised. Anyway, you have to go and you have to wear this."

"Whatever."

"Oh and I have colored contacts for you to wear."

"Why? We'll be wearing masks."

"I know, but I think you should try something different for a change."

"Okay, fine. Let's just get this over with." Alice squealed and began jumping up and down. I had to calm her down before she finally called Rosalie. She got here in about five minutes flat, excited about seeing her dress. She definitely didn't like her dress. Nope. I heard Rosalie scream for maybe about the 20th time so far. She ran upstairs, burst through the door with a huge grin on her face. Alice had no problem following her, but I did. They were both bouncing around but Alice suddenly calmed them both down.

"Okay, Bella, there's something I have to tell you. This concerns your blind date."

"I'm scared. What, is he a geek or something?"

"No, but, I don't think you'll be very happy."

"Why?" I asked with caution.

"Um. . . Well you see the thing is your date is Edward."

"What?"

"Your date is Edward."

"Edward? Cullen?"

"Uh, yeah I think that's the one and the only one."

"Alice I ought to kill you!" Alice ran behind Rosalie but noticed I hadn't gone after her.

"Bella, please. I found out about the chat room and I just. . ."

"I forgive you Alice but next time, ask me first." Alice squealed and strangled me in a hug.

"Alice, if you don't let go of me now I'll have to stand him up." She let go and squealed, again.

"Now come on! We have work to do." I sat and I sat, letting them do whatever they wanted. They worked on themselves, fixing their hair and picking out shoes. Alice suddenly ran up to me, holding another dress. It was a plain black dress that went to my feet and if I had my choosing, I would just wear this one.

"Oh Bella! In order to keep Edward clueless, you have to leave in this dress and change to your other dress. After the dance, you can change back. So we don't confuse Carlisle, Esme, and the boys."

"Don't worry about them, I'm the one you should worry about." Rosalie and Alice laughed but continued to work. Sometime around 6, Alice put me in my "decoy dress", as I liked to call it, and did a subtle make up. Then she handed me a plain black mask and told me to make sure it fit. Of course it did and she handed me a pair of plain black pumps. They fit as well and Alice told me to take it back off. Tired, but willing to try, I complied. She then shoved my other dress, other mask, and as well, new shoes, which were quite terrifying if I might add, and told me to put them on. Again, I put them on and by the time I got them on she told me to put the other things on. All of us were ready and my change of clothes were hanging up. We went downstairs, grabbed something small to eat and then it was time to leave. One by one, we marched down. Edward must have left because he wasn't there, but a moment later he appeared. Emmett and Jasper were standing downstairs, each wearing eager grins when they saw their dates. They took them by the arms and I marched out behind them. Edward followed suit and we were about in when Carlisle and Esme ran out with a camera. We took our pictures and climbed in the limo. Alice and Rosalie were engaged in conversation while Edward and I sat quietly. Alice nudged Edward, motioning to talk to me.

"You look lovely tonight Bella." I muttered my thanks and sat for a minute.

"You look nice as well."

"Thank you." Again we sat in silence. Edward broke it by asking a question that I must have missed.

"What?"

"I said, do you have a date?"

"Oh yes. You?"

"Yes, yes." Of course, anybody could tell we had nothing to talk about. He didn't speak up until we were almost to the school.

"Bella, there's something I want to tell you."

"Yes?"

"We-" Whatever he had to say, I may never know because we had just pulled up to the school. Everyone piled out and Alice and Rosalie grabbed me saying we had to go the bathroom.

"It's girl stuff." Rosalie said when Emmett complained.

"I don't understand."

"Let Jasper explain." She smiled at him and he slid his finger against his neck. She just laughed and said good luck. We ran into the bathroom and Alice shoved me the bag. How she managed to fit the dress in there, I don't know. When I was done dressing, Alice and Rosalie gasped in unison. They pulled me over to the mirror and I gasped as well. The dress looked great on me. Alice had picked out the perfect mask and shoes. Surprisingly I was fine in the death trap heels. They were black and wrapped around my leg to a point. The mask was a silvery white with accents everywhere. It was absolutely beautiful. Nothing compared to Alice and Rosalie, but it was close. They put my hair in bun while I put in the contacts that made my eyes a deep aqua color.

"Okay, you have to wear this tiara, that's the only way Edward will know it's you. I think no one else is wearing one, which is good." I nodded my head and she pushed me forward and swatted me.

"Go get 'em!" I laughed and went forward to face my doom.

**(Their complete outfits will be on my profile)**

A/N: Yay! This one was longer! I'm surprised! I never write this long. Well I better hurry up and get off since it's about 12 in the morning and I still have to update and post the pictures. Review please!


	11. Edward?

A/N: First off, I would like to say thanks to all the awesome reviewers for last chapter! I got some many wonderful reviews that my head started spinning when I checked my mail! Plus all the alerts, this is my most popular story right now! I didn't think that it would be this popular! But secondly, I would like to say I'm disappointed with the people making New Moon. I already heard that they would be showing more of Edward, but like in Twilight, they changed things. I don't know how much but if you haven't seen the trailer, you should see it. If you honestly know the books, you'll know instantly what's wrong with it. Or maybe not, but I sure did! Maybe it will be good, but it won't live up to the book. Well, let's get on with the chapter!

Edward POV

This is it. My chance to finally see Misunderstood Beauty. What if she wasn't pretty? I wouldn't care. I mean, I shouldn't. What if she hates my guts? What if. . . I need to calm down. All I have to do is look for the girl with the tiara and I'll be ready for the evening. And I guess if I didn't like her I could always leave. Wait, no I couldn't do that. She knows who I am and would know that I'm leaving her if she saw me.

"So, Edward, where's your date?"

"I don't know Emmett. Now will you leave me alone?"

"Aw, is Eddiekins mad cause he got stood up?"

"She did not stand me up!"

"Geez, Eddie, don't get your big girl panties in a knot." His comment rewarded him smacks all around the table, the hardest from Rosalie.

"Shut up Emmett."

"Okay! Get off my back."

"Come on. Let's go dance and save Edward."

"From what?"

"Your stupidity."

"Hey, you know you love it."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope." And it went on and on. Jasper and Alice went to dance and I thought I saw a glint of light from the corner of my eye. I looked around and saw her standing beside me.

Bella POV

Alice followed behind me, telling me to watch where she and Rosalie were going but not to make it look like I was following her.

"Ashamed Alice?" I said playfully.

"Yes. I am ashamed that you only look hot. You should have looked beautiful." We both giggled at what she said and continued to move. They found the boys and sat down. I stood around waiting for them to leave to dance. While I was waiting, boys kept coming up to me, trying to get me to dance with them. I kindly refused and they stalked off. I looked back at the table, finding Edward alone. I slowly marched forward, afraid of what might happen. It wasn't until I was right next to him that he noticed me. As soon as he acknowledge my presence, he stood up and smiled.

"You must be her."

"Yes."

"How do I really know it's you."

"I don't know."

"Okay, what's your screen name?"

"Misunderstood Beauty."

"It is you." He smiled again and held out his hand.

"Shall we dance?"

"I don't know. . ." He eased up and smiled his crooked smile.

"I know. I almost forgot. You said you weren't a great dancer."

"Yes. Well, unless you want broken toes." I pointed at my shoes and he laughed.

"Don't worry. I. . . I think I'll manage."

"Okay then. Your mistake." He laughed once more and moved us to the center of the floor. We danced, and by some magical chance, we left uninjured. About halfway through, we went to get something to drink. We sat down, talking more about ourselves.

"So you want to be an author?"

"Yeah. What's so funny?" He let out a chuckle, clearly amused. I slapped his arm, but not to hard.

"Okay! I was just laughing because, well, you remind me of my friend."

"Really? I didn't think you had friends of the scholar type. Well maybe Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper."

"Not Emmett?"

"No, not Emmett." We both laughed and he looked away for a moment.

"So, who is your friend I remind you of?"

"Oh, well actually, we used to be friends."

"Oh. Something happened? Did she move or did you just separate."

"Both."

"Huh?"

"Well, she moved away, and the day she moved, we got into a fight."

"That's sad. How old were you?"

"It happened when I was younger. I don't remember the exact age."

"I lost a friend too. He was my best friend in the world. But then I had to go, my parents were divorcing and. . . Oh, I think I said too much. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's alright." I gave him a small smile, to show that I was fine, but I don't think he bought it. Nevertheless, he let it go.

"You want to go outside? It's a little hot in here."

"Sure." He grabbed my hand and we walked, talking some more.

"How long were you friends with him?"

"Well, it wasn't very long. We only had met in preschool so I think I knew him for about a year. He was real sweet."

"What did he look like. Maybe he still lives here."

"I don't think he does."

"Maybe. Just tell me."

"Okay, he had chocolate colored hair, so dark that it looked like actual chocolate. He was of course small, but he still tried to show off. Like when we met. He had pulled my hair, trying to act tough, but when he saw I was crying, he apologized and we became friends. Oh and his eyes were this beautiful shade of green. They shined in the light and I would get lost in them."

"That doesn't sound like any of the guys here. What was his name?"

"I don't want to say. You'll think it's really weird."

"How much weirder can you get from Edward. It sounds like I was born in the early 1900's!" I forced a laugh, afraid to tell him his name. It would only make me cry again, just to even think it. Edward stopped and looked at me.

"You're crying." I hid my face from him, trying to wipe away the tears.

"No I'm not." He grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards his.

"Yes you are." He trailed his fingers gently across my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I don't know any more." I leaned my head against his chest and he held me close.

"It's okay."

"No it's not!"

"What's making you cry?"

"It's him. I can't even think about him without bursting out in tears."

"Why? What did he do to you that left you so traumatized?"

"The day I left, he, he didn't understand. We were still little and he didn't realize that I didn't have a choice. He got mad and said he wasn't my friend anymore. I went home and cried. I cried on the plane, and at my new house. I cried every night." Edward froze. I lifted my head up, confused at why he was suddenly petrified. He leaned his head against mine and started softly dry sobbing.

"Oh Bella. I never realized that it hurt you that bad." I looked at him confused. He looked back at me and I stared deep into his eyes. Just like that, the light bulb clicked over my head.

"Edward?" I gasped.

A/N: I know, cliffy. Not really big to me, but I guess it might be to you since I already know what's going to happen! If anybody wants to the next chapter to be in Edward's POV, tell me. But I think you can figure out that he figured it out. What will happen next? Will she reject him or will she take him back? Or will she simply walk off? Find out next, in It All Started With a Chat Room, chapter 12. Review!


	12. Cliché Movie Moment

A/N: Here's chapter. . . Crap. I've lost track again. I think it's 12? Something like that. Thanks for the reviews! Here's the chapter. I can't think of anything random thi- PIE! Okay. Maybe I could.

Edward POV

I looked at her again. And again and again. She was absolutely beautiful. I smiled to myself and stood up. We danced for a while and then decided to sit back down. Things got really personal. I knew she was getting uncomfortable when I started talking about my old friend. It must have brought up memories of an old friend. I asked her if she wanted to go outside. She agreed and I grabbed her hand and lead her out.

"How long were you friends with him?"

"Well, it wasn't very long. We only had met in preschool so I think I knew him for about a year. He was real sweet."

"What did he look like. Maybe he still lives here."

"I don't think he does."

"Maybe. Just tell me."

"Okay, he had chocolate colored hair, so dark that it looked like actual chocolate. He was of course small, but he still tried to show off. Like when we met. He had pulled my hair, trying to act tough, but when he saw I was crying, he apologized and we became friends. Oh and his eyes were this beautiful shade of green. They shined in the light and I would get lost in them." Okay, this was getting weird. They only knew each other for a year and Bella and I only knew each other for a year. I pulled her hair when we first met and so did he. He couldn't be? No. It must just be a coincidence.

"That doesn't sound like any of the guys here. What was his name?"

"I don't want to say. You might think it's weird."

"How much weirder can you get from Edward? I sound like I was born in the 1900's!" She forced a laugh at my joke and I knew something was wrong. When she started crying I started freaking out.

"You're crying."

"No I'm not." I grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me.

"Yes you are." I let my fingers run across her eyes, in hopes of drying them.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I don't know any more." Her head fell onto my chest and I held her closer.

"It's okay."

"No it's not!" I knew that it wasn't okay. I could already tell from this scene performing in front of me.

"What's making you cry?"

"It's him. I can't even think about him without bursting out in tears."

"Why? What did he do to you that left you so traumatized?"

"The day I left, he, he didn't understand. We were still little and he didn't realize that I didn't have a choice. He got mad and said he wasn't my friend anymore. I went home and cried. I cried on the plane, and at my new house. I cried every night." I froze. I knew this wasn't a coincidence. Her friends left her and I left her. I never realized Bella was so sad. Wait, if this is Bella, that means I've been talking to her the whole time. No wonder she wasn't talking to me for so long. I began dry sobbing for everything I did to her. I was a horrible person.

"Oh Bella. I never realized that it hurt you that bad." She looked up at me and I looked down. She stared at me, her eyes squinting as if looking for something.

"Edward?" She gasped.

Bella POV

I looked at Edward. I didn't know if I wanted to hug him, slap him, or cry so more and just let him hold me. Then I remembered what he did to me. I took one more look at him and ran. I heard him yelling and looked back. I saw him holding the tiara Alice had given me. I must have dropped it. I calmly walked back, took it from and said my thanks.

"Nobody wants this turning into a cliché movie moment." I turned away before he could say anything else and ran again. I got to the front of the school and stood there. I had nowhere to go. My dad expected me home tomorrow, so he was most likely at Billy's and I didn't want to go back to the Cullen's. But I guess I didn't have a choice. I made my way back to their house, hoping someone would give me a lift. Eventually Billy's son came around in his car and asked if I needed a ride.

"Thanks." I said once again as I climbed in.

"No problem. Didn't want a pretty lady walking around this time of night."

"Jacob, it's me, Bella." He smirked and started driving.

"I know." We talked until my stomach growled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry."

"Just a little."

"Let's get something to eat. My treat."

"No! I mean, at least let me pay for half."

"Alright." We pulled up to a fast food place and grabbed something to eat. When we were done, we had taken up the rest of the time of prom and past time to go home.

"Oh crap! I need to get home!"

"Well let me take you. That's what I was doing before our little detour." He smiled and I blushed at his comment. About twenty minutes later we were outside of his car at the Cullen's house.

"Thanks for the ride home and supper."

"Like I said, no problem." He smiled and walked me up to the front porch. He leaned in and gave me a kiss in the cheek. I flushed at the sudden action but smiled.

"Night Bella." He kissed me again and waved good bye.

"Bye Jacob." He was almost in the car when he started talking again.

"Oh Bella?"

"Yes?" I turned around to look at him and saw him smiling.

"How about a date? Friday at eight?"

"Okay." I smiled once more and went inside. Once inside and I closed the door and slid against the wall. My eyes closed, a huge smile on my face, I sighed. I stood up and opened my eyes to see the whole Cullen family in the living room watching me. When I noticed them, they just stared at me. I decided to break the ice.

"Hi. Did I interrupt something?" Alice let a squeal and bounced over to me.

"Bella's got a date, Bella's got a date!"

"So I'm taking that you were eavesdropping?"

"It's not eavesdropping when the guy shouts it and your standing right next to the door! Yay! I'm so excited! Another makeover!"

"No! I'm keeping it simple this time." Carlisle and Esme walked up to us. Carlisle put his hand on Alice and started steering her away.

"Come on Alice. Let Bella cool down. After your extreme makeover: Bella edition, I think she needs it." He looked over at me and smiled.

"Good luck Bella."

"Thanks, I'll need it." We both laughed and Esme gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" She whispered in my ear. I hugged her back and she followed Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper bounded over both smiling, some more than others.

"You finally got a date! Yay for you!"

"Yes Emmett, very good. Now, can you count to three and say your abc's?" Jasper laughed and Emmett punched him. I laughed at them as they wrestled it out. Rosalie came up, and unlike Alice, she simply hugged me and wished me good luck.

I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye. He looked angry or disappointed. Or maybe it was sadness? My head swimming in confusion, I went upstairs to lay down, but mostly importantly, to get this shoes off!

A/N: Note to Abby-Swan, probably made you freak out, didn't I? I remember your review and I made sure I didn't put that in there. But I added a little twist. You know which part I'm talking about. Hope you liked it! Review please!


	13. Jazzypants?

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and readers! This is my most popular story and I'm excited about it as you are! But I'm freaked out! I look forward to finishing this and starting a sequel. But don't worry! I still don't know how long I'll make this story, so maybe it'll last for a quite a few more chapters until next story. Maybe. And hopefully it will be as good as this one! That's why I am freaking out! Anyway, let's get on with the story!

Edward POV

Bella ran off, dropping her tiara along the way. She calmly walked back as I pointed it out, then muttered something about a cliché movie moment. She turned around and ran once more. I walked back into the dance and sat at the table, letting my fingers slide across the glass rim. Alice and Rosalie came back after awhile and looked around for my date.

"Where's you date?"

"Bella left." Alice gasped but Rosalie just smirked. Alice looked over at her and slapped her arm softly.

"What? I knew he was going to find out and she would find out as well and then she would run off. Emmett and I betted on it and I won the pot!" Emmett and Jasper walked over and Rosalie ran up to Emmett and screamed in his face.

"Ha ha loser!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I won the pot, I won the pot!" She started dancing around him in a victory dance sort of way. Alice softly slapped her again and whispered in her ear. She stopped dancing and tried hard not to laugh anymore or smile. I knew she was having a hard time, anybody could plainly see the restraint on her face. She apologized and went back to dance some more. Alice and Jasper consoled me some, but eventually they went back out. I sat there for who knows how long when Lauren came up to me. I guess she thought that hour during lunch we spent together made us a couple.

"Come on! Let's dance!"

"I don't feel like it Lauren."

"Come on Eddie! It'll be fun!" I stood up and glared down at her, scaring her a bit. I growled my response scaring her even more.

"No one calls me Eddie. And I know one thing. I don't want to dance with you, I don't want to be with you. We are not a couple." She weakly nodded and sulked off. I spent the rest off the prom sitting in a chair, miserable about all of this. It seemed like forever when the limo finally picked us up. We got home and Carlisle and Esme questioned us on the whereabouts of Bella.

"She's gone." I mumbled as I pushed my way past. Esme, being the natural mother she is, started freaking out. Alice had to calm her down, saying she either went home or went to the park or the book store to cool off.

"Blind date didn't go to well?" Rosalie started giggling and Emmett was trying to hard to suppress his laughter. He finally let it go and fell on the floor.

"What's so funny?"

"Edward was her blind date." Carlisle stifled a laugh as well and Esme sat down beside me.

"It's alright. Give her time. I never noticed this, Edward, but I'm saying this quite frequently nowadays." I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. Everyone began laughing as well and it was all quieted when we heard a car door shut from outside. The room was quiet, intent on finding out who was out front. I heard Bella's voice as well as a man's. They said good night and he was almost gone, from my guess, when he yelled, asking for a date on Friday. She agreed and opened the door. Nobody bothered looking away as if pretending they heard nothing. Her eyes were closed as she slid down the wall. When she finally opened her eyes she noticed us watching her.

"Did I interrupt something?" Alice let out a squeal, bounced over to Bella and started chanting. Esme and Carlisle went over to calm Alice down and congratulated Bella. They each congratulated her and I left, wearing my feelings about this on my face. I heard Bella come up moments later and I sighed to myself. Will I ever get my friend back?

Bella POV

As soon as my feet were relieved, as well as my head (I never realized how bad a bun and a tiara hurt!), I looked for something comfortable to slip into. When I couldn't find anything, I called Alice in here.

"Do you have something I can wear for the night?"

"Yeah!" She handed me something black and when I looked at it I screeched and it flew out of my hand and on Alice's head. She blew up, as if trying to get it out of her face and looked back at me.

"I'm taking you don't like it."

"You think?"

"Well I'm sorry. I don't have any pajamas like the kind you like and I doubt you would want to sleep in my sweats. The have rhinestones. Not very comfortable." She shoved it in my hand and pushed me to the bathroom. When I came out she squealed. Again and again and again. Does she ever stop doing that?

"What is it with you and putting me in lingerie?"

"You look good Bella! Besides, you need to show it off!" I looked down and the lingerie she had given me once more. It had a thong, which I hate by the way, and a played up bra. Then the cover went down mid thigh. It was completely worthless in my condition, seeing as I wasn't going to be with a guy anytime soon. At least not like that.

"Alice, exactly who do you think will see this?"

"Well it's nice for you to look nice when you go to sleep."

"Whatever you say." I shook my head and grinned at my silly friend.

Alice POV

After Bella was upstairs, I grabbed Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper for a group meeting. They had becoming more frequent as the days went by.

"What now Alice?" Rosalie looked at me as if she deserved a gift or something good because she was pulled away from Emmett.

"This is about Edward and Bella. We all know Edward wants to be Bella's friend again and Bella loves Edward. So first thi-"

"Bella loves Edward? When did this happen? And why didn't anyone notify me?" I would laugh at Emmett right now if it wasn't for the fact that he was serious. Rosalie was whispering the explanation and Jasper slapped his forehead. I waited for Emmett's eyes to brighten, indicating that he understood now.

"As I was saying, first thing first, Emmett and Jasper, you have to find out if Edward likes Bella as well. And I don't mean as friends" I added as I saw Emmett open his mouth to protest. They left and I looked as Rosalie.

"Now, our job is the fun one." A huge grin spread across her face.

"Once we find out if Edward likes Bella or not, we are going to make her look hot, fantastic so even if he doesn't like her like she does, he will after he looks at her after we're done." I laughed a maniac laugh and Rosalie joined in. During our crazy laugh fest, Carlisle walked in and gave us the strangest look.

"Don't worry, it's nothing illegal."

"Maybe not to you." He muttered as he walked off, shaking his head with a huge smile on his face. We burst out laughing as we got to work. Step one: Get Edward's attention with lingerie.

Emmett POV **(A/N: Yay! We get to see into the mastermind's head! K, not mastermind, but he's a lot funnier!) **

Jasper and I walked up to Edward's room. Jasper had already planned how to get the information from him and told me to stay quiet. We got into his room and I looked around, noticing how pretty it was. Look! There's Edward. I waved to Edward and he gave me a weird look and waved back. I had a huge grin as I looked over at Jasper. I smiled and waved once more and he shook his head.

"Why are you here?"

"We just wanted to t-"

"Do you like Bella?" I shouted. Jasper gave me a murderous look and began shaking his head again.

"What?" I directed my attention to Jasper who was still shaking his head and now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Something the matter Jazzy-pants?"

"You idiot!" He screamed. He plunged for me and I jumped out of his way. He turned around, looking at me again. I ran out of the room, Jasper chasing me the whole way.

Edward POV

I watched as Jasper chased Emmett out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I heard screaming, but ignored it. I got up from my bed and turned on my computer and logged onto my mail. To my surprise, I found a message from Bella.

_You still up for graduation?_

I smiled to myself and replied to her message. I was looking forward to this, very much.

Unknown POV

I closed the laptop as I read Edward's message. I felt a huge grin break out on my face as I recalled the night. Graduation is going to be fun. I smiled to myself as I crawled into bed and fell asleep, the grin evident on my face.

Jasper POV

I chased Emmett while he shouted Jazzy-pants. He was running in circles for awhile, still shouting Jazzy-pants. At one point I lost him. I went into the living room to find Alice and Rosalie laughing their head off.

"Have you seen Emmett." They got serious and looked at me.

"Yeah, I think he went outside."

"Thanks." I turned around and started leaving.

"Your welcome." I kept walking, heading for the back door.

"Jazzy-pants." Alice and Rosalie began laughing uncontrollably again.

A/N: Here's chapter 13? Oh and so I don't confuse anyone, the POV's were taking place at different points of time. I just put them in a random order. I wonder who will guess the unknown POV right? How about anybody who gets it right, and I'll notify them, can be placed in the story. If you're a girl, you can be either Edward's or Jacob's girlfriend. If you're a guy, which I doubt there's many guys reading Twilight fan fiction, let alone this one, you can replace Jacob, and date Bella? Yeah, sure. Just give me your name and gender if you win. (The gender thing because there are people with unisex names and I don't want to assume you're a guy if your name is Alex, and you end up being a girl. Good luck!


	14. Beauty and the Beast

A/N: Okay! Congrats to the winner, first of all! The winner is blondebella! Her final answer was the correct answer. So congrats to her! Yes, you will be in the story, don't worry! She sounded really nice from her review. And funny too! She described the story with every letter in the alphabet! Thanks to all my dedicated readers! You're all very great and I appreciate you for reading my story! Well anyway, I'll just start writing. Oh, by the way, it was Bella. Very obvious therefore making it very hard too guess. Never expected Bella, did ya?

Bella POV

I woke up to the sound of very loud music roaring in my ear. I'm really going to have to reconsider this nights over at the Cullen household. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, hoping for the room to come into focus sometime soon.

"Alice." I groaned.

"Yes?" She chirped, bouncing over to sit in front me.

"Why can't you wake me up like a normal person?"

"Uh, duh." She said like it was obvious. I groaned and fell back on my pillow.

"Tell me, why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you silly! I just had to wake you up."

"What time is it?"

"3 p.m. You know you're a heavy sleeper." I shot back up, fully awake.

"Crap! I should have been home by now! Charlie's going to kill me!" Alice grabbed hold of me and smiled.

"Don't worry. I already said you were staying the night."

"I don't think I can handle another night here. All these wake up calls and disasters happening."

"Oh well! We're going to have fun today!"

"Why?" I asked with caution. Alice's idea of fun and mine were never the same thing. With the few exceptions.

"Well, first we're going shopping and then-" I stopped her there.

"No. I refuse to shop."

"Why not?" She practically whined.

"First off, I hate shopping. Secondly, we just went shopping a couple days ago!"

"So?" She gave me this look that could only say that this is what something normal people do.

"I am not going shopping. That's that." Alice began to whine and stomped her feet.

"You know, sometimes I think you're a toddler."

"Goo goo, gah gah." She skipped off and I shook my head at my crazy friend.

Alice POV

"Goo goo, gah gah." I said before I skipped off. I went up to Rosalie's room, hoping she was done "waking up" by now. For some reason I have lazy friends.

"Rosalie?" I sing sang as I walked into the bedroom.

"Yes?" She sing sang back. A huge smile spread across my face, happy that she was wide awake now.

"Time to put our plan into action. Go get the boys while I get the plans."

"Okay." She happily walked out of the room to get the boys. Moments later, Rosalie emerged holding both boys by the ear.

"Do I even want to know?"

"No, but you probably should hear it. Make things a lot clearer."

"I'll pass. Like you said, I doubt I want to know."

"So, what's the first order of business?" Emmett asked as he plopped down on the floor.

"Well, first we need to observe Edward and Bella's behavior to anything that happens."

"Like if I say something like, "Hey Bella. I heard you want to suck Edward's-" Emmett was cut off before he could say anything vulgar.

"Emmett! Shut up!"

"What?" He gave an innocent look, as if he had no clue what we were talking about.

"Don't say what you were going to say."

"Why not? What's so wrong with saying-" He was cut off once more.

"Emmett, I swear, if you say it I'll smack you." Rosalie glared at him and whimpered and ducked away.

"Anyway. . . " I said, pulling the attention away from Emmett and back to the plan. "We'll then have to make Edward insanely jealous. That means making Bella look hot. All the time."

"Are you saying Bella isn't hot?" Emmett practically screeched.

"No! I mean she doesn't wear the right clothes to show off that she is hot."

"Then what?" Jasper asked, finally speaking up.

"Then we let the rest fall together. Well, until a certain point. Then it needs some guidance to help it." Rosalie nodded, a grin on her face. Jasper looked content, not caring what we do. And Emmett. . . Well he looked like a mad child who didn't get his ice cream because he wouldn't eat his vegetables.

"Any questions?" I asked looking around once more.

"Yeah." Emmett spoke up. "What's so wrong about sucking face?"

Edward POV

Bored. Again. It's just like the day that started this whole mess. Okay, part of this whole mess. Of course, what's the first thing I do? I go to the same chat room. I was about to login to my account when I decided to no to. I would mostly likely have to talk to Bella. I slowly moved my mouse towards the sign up button. I clicked it once and it made it's way to the sign up page. I tried my current email, but it wouldn't let me use it because it was already in use. I used one of my other emails, and created a username and password. I clicked the create account and, just like before, there was one name in there. But this wasn't the same name I was used to seeing.

Their Conversation- 3rd

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beauty: Huh. Isn't that weird._

_Beast: What's weird?_

_Beauty: That my name is Beauty and your's is Beast. Ironic, right?_

_Beast: That is pretty strange._

_Beauty: Where do you live?_

_Beast: I live in this small town called Forks. It's up in Washington._

_Beauty: I know. I live there too._

_Beast: This is strange. But, just promise me this._

_Beauty: Yes?_

_Beast: Let's not try to meet up, okay?Beauty: Sounds perfect to me._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

I closed the laptop and looked up to see a small flash of colors run past the doorway. I chuckled to myself, thinking of how strange Alice could be sometimes. I leaned back, closed my eyes and as always, minding my own business. For some reason though, they still attacked me. But then of course, it seems like everyone's out to get me.

A/N: I'm sorry this took a while to update! I started on it and then I got sidetracked. Plus I got major writer's block. So that sucked. I got to one point and it was like everything in my head, including ideas for this chapter, just disappeared. Okay, not really. I was playing it up, but it was pretty bad. So boo for me. I'm making it seem like it was really terrible and it wasn't even that bad. Ok, I'll shut up and let you review! No, you don't have to unless you want to. But I would much appreciate it. *smiles very suspiciously*


	15. Explosions

A/N: Okay, wow. I was logging into my yahoo and when I saw how many emails were in my inbox, I freaked! I had about 44 messages, but a couple or so had nothing to do with my story. But I was surprised to see that big of a response to my chapter update! Oh and I'm sorry, but I lost part of my work because my mom decided to turn off my computer and I lost it. I had probably a page or two done. So now I have to start over. Plus I lost everything I had open. So I'm mad even more than usual at her. But anyways, I'll just get on with the story. Thanks again to everyone who read and (if you did) reviewed!

Bella POV

The floor hit my back hard. My face slammed into the ground, but thankfully not hard. I looked up at Alice, who was sitting on my back, examining her fingers and whistling.

"Alice, would you mind telling me why you're sitting on my back."

"Because."

"No. I refuse to play that game. Kids play that when they're probably around five to ten years old."

"So?"

"So? It's kinda annoying! Will you just get off me?"

"Nope."

"And why not."

"Because Edward wants to talk to you." As if on cue, Jasper and Emmett came in dragging a kicking and fighting Edward. I looked at Alice once more and gave her a questioning look.

"Okay. So I lied." She walked over to Edward, who was still kicking and fighting, and smacked him.

"Stop it!" She shouted. He immediately stopped and looked at me.

"What do you want Alice?" He asked cautiously, still looking my way. Alice looked over at Jasper and Emmett.

"You didn't tell him?" They shook their heads and she slapped her forehead.

"Hey Edward, if it makes you feel any better, Alice attacked me as well and I was told you wanted to talk to me. All in about two minutes." He gave a sarcastic grin which earned him another smack from Alice. His eyes widened and he glared at her.

"Hey, you can't say anything. You deserved that. Look, I think you and Bella need to talk things out. Ever since the day Bella left, everything has been horrible. For all of us. Trust me." Emmett and Jasper let go of Edward and they all left the room, excluding Edward. I stood there, or rather sat there since I was still on the floor. Edward shoved his hands in his pocket, avoiding my eyes at all costs.

"Edward, you might as well stop looking around the room. Eventually you will have looked every where but me. Then you'll just have to. Might as well get it over with." He took my advice because green met brown in an instant. We stared at each other for who knows how long. When I realized that all we were doing was staring I quickly turned away and coughed weakly. He snapped out of it, shaking his head as if he was trying to clear his mind. I noticed I was still on the floor and he must have noticed as well because he rushed over to help me up. I said my thanks, he nodded his head in reply.

"So, I'm guessing one of us is going to have to talk."

"Why is that?" I nodded my head to the door and we both looked at in the direction of the doorway. We saw Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie looking at us. They saw us staring at them and they shut the door, trying to hard to make it seem like they weren't listening. But it was very obvious. Their voices were louder than usual, commenting on the cheese and bread? Then Emmett ran in and started yelling.

"We weren't listening to your not conversation! I promise! I totally didn't see that passionate staring contest thingy and I did not get creeped out by it! I-" Rosalie grabbed him, wrapping her arm around his mouth so all we could hear was muffled shouts. She looked at us, smiling sweetly and nervously laughing. She rolled her eyes, looking in Emmett's direction once more and she dragged him back into the sun room. I turned to face Edward, finding him staring back at me. I blushed and ducked away from his gaze. We sat there, waiting for the other to speak up. Edward finally decided to break the silence.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what I did."

"When? When we were kids or in high school. Or maybe it was everything in between?" I retorted bitterly. I didn't mean to snap at him, but if you had been treated like crap when you were a child and it ruined your life, then you would be pretty angry about it too. I heard him sigh and he inhaled a deep breath.

"Bella-" He began but I cut him off.

"Don't even start." I growled. I faced him, making sure he was looking straight at me. He flinched under my glare and eased up some.

"If you even say one thing about how this could be both our faults, I'll shove my fist into your face." He whimpered slightly, but tried to hold his stance.

"If you say that you didn't mean to hurt me or you didn't know that what you did, childhood or high school wise, you did know. I'm not taking your crap about how sorry you are. I already had to deal with this before and trust me. I am not going through this again." Tears started pouring down my cheeks, my face burning from anger. I saw hurt in Edward's eyes but I knew it couldn't be for me. It was because I had yelled at him. It was the kind you see in a kid's eyes when you take away their candy. I stalked out of the room, only looking back to look at Edward. He was still standing, unfazed. But as soon as I was up the stairs I heard something heavy drop to the floor. I quietly walked down to see what happened. Surprisingly all I saw was Emmett sitting on the floor and Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper just standing, shaking their heads. All of a sudden, Emmett spoke up.

"Well, don't blame this on me! I said I wasn't listening!" Alice and Jasper sighed in defeat of Emmett and his stupidity. Rosalie took one good look at Emmett and slapped his head.

A/N: I'm so sorry that this took me forever! And it's not even very long! I lost a lot of my work, having to start over. The first part I had was better than this so sorry if this one sucked. And I know, Bella was very mad. She was going to handle it well until Edward started talking and she instantly knew what he was going to say, making her mad. Oh and my other excuse for the reason why this is late is I just had a birthday party. It was hectic for a few days so I barely had time to work on this! I got 130 dollars and a bag! But my actual birthday isn't until next week. Sunday to be exact and I'm scared because my church likes to announce the one's who have birthdays and I'm generally a shy person. So. . . Let's hope I'm not put in front of the church! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Plotting

A/N: Okay, I was told my last chapter wasn't _that_ bad. At least I did a good job! I just didn't realize it. Enough of my. . . talking. . . And on with the chapter!

Bella POV

I sat on Alice's bed, trying to cool off when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Edward. May I please come in?" I sighed in annoyance. I was about to open the door and scream in his face again but my conscience told me otherwise. I calmly walked to the door and slowly opened it to reveal a Edward I've never seen before. In the last fifteen minutes he had managed to make his messy array of bronze hair had suddenly become messier. His white button up looked as if he was missing the top buttons and most of it was open. His eyes were filled with sorrow as he looked into my own. He kept searching for something, as did I. Eventually I got tired of waiting for him to say something, so I broke the silence.

"Is there something you want to say?" I growled, annoyed completely now.

"Actually, yes." He breathed in deeply, and pulled his hands through his hair, preparing himself. My hands fell to my hips, my foot tapping impatiently.

"Okay, here goes nothing." he muttered more to himself.

"Go on." I urged him, growing more impatient by the minute.

"First off, I want to say that I'm sorry. Now before you say anything, I want to tell you that I don't expect you to accept my apology. This will probably sound cheesy, but I'm using it. I understand if you never talk to me again, but please know that I am truly sorry for anything I did to you. When we were little I loved you so much. You were my best friend, even if I only knew you for so long. But when you told me you were leaving, what was I supposed to say? We were four Bella!" His voice rose suddenly and I backed up some, Edward following my footsteps.

"I do understand that you would be mad at four, Edward. But I was also four and my feelings were hurt! I was sad but at the same time furious! You would have been too! But when I came back and heard that there was an Edward living here, my heart skipped a beat. But then I caught sight of the new Edward and doubted that this was my friend. My friend was kind and considerate of my feelings, but you were hurtful, criticizing my appearance and everything else about me. I gave up hope and fought back. I fought and fought and fought. Eventually, I gave up. I may have showed effort, but inside, I sighed every time you walked by. If you can explain why you acted like you did all those years back, then tell me why you acted like you did when I came back." Edward remained silent for a long time and I threw my hands up in desperation.

"That's what I thought." I stomped out leaving Edward sitting on Alice's bed with his head in his hands. I stopped at the door and turned around.

"You know what the sad thing is?" He lifted his head up, eyes eager.

"I actually liked you." I spat the word liked and his head fell in his hands again. I turned around, my back facing him once more and I walked out, my head held high.

Edward POV

"You know what the sad thing is?" She asked. I picked my head up to see her standing in the door way. I waited her answer and she quickly replied to her question.

"I actually liked you." The hate in the word liked stung me and my head fell back in to my awaiting hands. I heard her walk off and I shook my head, unable to believe that I had the chance to make things right and I ruined it.

I slowly stood up, creeping towards my room. As I passed the stairs, I heard muttering and the occasional slap. I moved discretely down the stairs to hear the conversation better. After a few minutes, I was outraged. I rushed back up the stairs, looking for Bella. I finally found her sitting on Alice's bed, looking at something on the laptop.

"Bella!" I must have startled her because she jumped off the bed, the laptop falling on the floor.

"What is it now?" She said, sighing and bending down to pick up Alice's computer.

"You're never going to believe what I just heard." I said, breathless.

**-2 hours later-**

Bella POV

I went over the story in my head once more.

"So, let me get this straight. They are trying to get us," I motioned my hands between us and he nodded, "together? And they want to make you jealous, put me in clothes I wouldn't wear in a million years just to make us fall in love."

"Either that or friends." I burst out laughing at what Alice expected to happen.

"I think we should have some fun." I said, grinning wildly. His face became cautious and I had to slap my head for not choosing my words wisely.

"Okay, what I meant was, that we should pull this plan over on Alice."

"What do you mean?"

"Things like easily let in to her plans and quickly become friends. Then we get into a fight, make up and act like we go out. Another big fight comes our way and that should teach her a lesson."

"Okay, but are you sure you just want to do this so you can be considered my girl friend?" He waggled his eyebrows, the Edward I've known for a while coming back and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I flicked him off and he just laughed.

"Looks like we're back to where we started. So when do we start our plan?"

"After my date. We have to give it time, it can't be spontaneous or they'll know something's going on." For a moment, I thought I saw jealousy and hurt wash over him, but it left as soon as it came.

"Look, we just have to pretend to gradually become friends for now, can you handle that?" He nodded and I nodded back.

_**Friday night . . . **_

"Bella! Your date is here!" Alice and Rosalie had spent all day "beautifying" me. A day of torture. Painful, but the by product was worth it.

"I'm coming!" I carefully walked down, only to make sure I didn't hurt myself. When I was downstairs, the first thing I noticed was Jacob, waiting with a huge grin on his face. I instantly smiled as well and he offered his arm, which I took happily.

"So where are we going?" I asked once we were on our way.

"I was thinking since we could go to a nice restaurant then head back to La Push and walk around the beach."

"Going for the romantic theme I see." He blushed in response.

"It's okay. I like it." I whispered, sending visible shivers through his body. Moments later, we arrived at the restaurant and who do you think I see? That's right, Edward and one of his many girls.

A/N: Okay blondebella, you won't be one of those girls, that is unless you want to or something! But anyway, sorry this took so long! I had already started on it but I got my laptop taken away and my mom let me have it for tonight so. . . But it'll log off at 11 so I have to hurry. Unfortunately I can't update A New Story, so if you read it or know anyone who reads it, please spread the word! It's a rule that you're not allowed to update with a author's note, so I'm trying not to, plus I haven't named my other chapter and can't make another document. But anyway, review please! Oh and I'm officially 14! Yay me!


	17. Human Punching Bag

A/N: Ok, it's been a while, at least to me! Well, I've said it a million times, but this is my most popular story! I'm so happy! Anyway, I'm also happy cause I'm going to Chattanooga and I get to take my laptop! Yay! But the drive up is gonna be soooo boring. Probably a few hours of my laptop dark and my battery slowly dying. Boo. But at least I'll have internet access in the hotel! So, anyway, I'll just start this chapter! Oh and happy 4th of July!

Bella POV

"Jake, can we get a table in a corner?"

"Sure, um, but can I ask why?"

"Well, there's this guy I know and I don't really like him and well, he's here."

"Sure, Bells." I smiled at the nickname and he got us a table.

"We just have to wait a few minutes." I nodded my head and Jake took my hand. I smiled, leaning on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" The waiter came up to us, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Your table is ready."

"Thank you." We stood up, following him to our table. We sat down and he handed us our menus, telling us the routine things.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water please." He looked at me and I nodded.

"Two waters." The waiter wrote it down and Jacob looked back at me.

"So, what have you been up to? I mean you leave all those years back and suddenly come back. Not that I'm not happy you did." He smiled as did I.

"Well, when Charlie and Renee divorced, we moved to Phoenix, Arizona. A few years back, Renee met Phil, her husband. Well, they got married and I decided to move back home. And it was good timing. Renee didn't need me taking care of her and Charlie needed someone around. So, here I am!"

"Well, I am glad that you decided to move back." He grinned and it quickly faded as I felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned around to find Edward and his current girlfriend on his arm.

"What do you want, Cullen?"

"You know him?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." He growled.

"Great. Now we definitely have something in common."

"Bella, I was wondering if we could sit with you." He made a gesture that showed he was trying to start the plan.

"Sure. You mind introducing me?" I asked, pointedly to the girl on his arm.

"Oh, right. This is Brittany. Brittany, this is Bella and Jacob." She smiled warmly and put out her hand. I quickly shook it and she put it out for Jacob and he quickly complied.

"So, Brittany, how long have you and Edward been together?"

"Oh, he just asked me out a few days ago. This is only our second date. He's been a real gentleman." I smirked. She was nice but clearly she hasn't gotten to know the real Edward yet.

"She's a keeper." I said, winking at Edward. He let out a small growl, showing he was annoyed at my attitude. I smirked once more and turned back to Brittany.

"How did you meet?" I asked, being very nosy. She blushed, looking slightly abashed.

"Well, I accidentally dropped a book on his foot while I was in the library. I apologized, but he refused to say it really hurt. But in the end he asked me out."

"Aw. That's sweet." I winked at Edward again and he gave me a looking that dared to me to push it any farther.

"Well, I think we better pick something to eat, seeing as a waiter is heading our way." Jacob pointed out the approaching waiter, so I quickly scanned the menu and chose the first thing I laid my eyes on. Chicken Alfredo. Sounds good, might as well get it. **(A/N: Okay, no mushroom ravioli. People really like putting that in there.) **

"Hi, are you ready to order?" I nodded and looked at Jacob.

"You want to go first." he nodded and turned back to the waiter.

"I'll have the Chicken Fettuccini." He nodded and moved one.

"And for you ma'am?"

"Chicken Alfredo." he quickly wrote it down and looked at Edward. I looked to and found him staring at me.

"Excuse me sir, but are you ready to order."

"I'll have the same as her." He said, still looking at me. I gave him a reproachful look and he quickly tore his gaze from me.

"And for you ma'am?"

"Baked Ziti please." She smiled a warm smile as she handed her menu over and we all quickly followed her.

**~2 hours later~**

After two painful hours of sitting with Edward and his date, I finally got home. Excuse me, make that the Cullen household. Again. Not that I had anything against Alice or Rosalie but first off, I was getting tired of the early morning wake up's. And secondly there was Edward.

"Bella!" Alice snapped me out of my reverie.

"What Alice?" I asked, slightly annoyed. She looked taken aback so I gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but I just spent a date with Edward and his current girlfriend."

"Oh, I can sense why you would be so tense and crabby." I shot her a glare and she held up her hands defensively. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair, hoping to clam my nerves.

"Bella! Hey Bella boo! How are you?" Too late. Emmett was prancing around shouting comments that earned him glares, smacks, and a shout from me.

"Emmett! Please stop acting like an idiot! I do not have the time to deal with this and would prefer if you just quit!" Emmett pouted and began sulking and looked at me with a scared child look.

"Look Emmett, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." Emmett instantly grinned, ran over to me and engulfed me in a bear hug.

"You're pushing it." I said, through exasperated breaths. He grinned sheepishly as he put me down.

"Sorry Bella."

"Now go annoy your girlfriend. Tell her Edward sent you." He smiled once more and skipped off to Rosalie. I rolled my eyes at Emmett and turned back to deal with Alice. But to my surprise she was gone.

Edward POV

Okay, have you ever been in a situation where you feel proud of yourself but someone had a problem with what you did and told someone else about it? Then they attacked you? Maybe not, but that's what Alice did. Apparently Bella was in a bad mood after our "date" and was a little crabby when Alice went to talk to her. So, Alice came and partically pounced on me. I now have bruises. Minimal bruises, but still bruises.

"Edward!" I heard stomping outside my door and I panicked. Rosalie stormed in and told me that I sent Emmett to annoy her. But before I could tell her I had nothing to do with it, she attacked me. Did I dress up like a beating bag today and not notice?

A/N: Okay, sorry this took so long! As I am writing this I am currently on my way to Chattanooga! But by the time you read this, I will already be in Chattanooga. My mom says we have internet access in the hotel, so I'm hoping. But the last hotel we stayed at that had it, was slow. But anyway, I'm sad! Most of you should have already heard by now that Michael Jackson died. I still can't believe it! So I've been surrounding myself with his music videos and music. Now I can't him off my mind! Ugh! And it doesn't help that my sister starts singing his songs. But anyway, enough of my obssession with Michael Jackson, please review! And I know some people don't even read the a/n, so I'm not sure what the point of it is. . . Hmm, maybe so I have someone to talk to? Probably. Well! Review please and make my day! Pease? Oh and no bad comments about Michael Jackson.


	18. Cracker Jack Ring

A/N: Ok, well I, like many authors on here do, am advertising. I started a new story and some of you may have already got the notice because you have a "subscription" that tells you when I start a new story. But anyway, it's called You Did What?! and it's a truth and dare story but the readers who review get to help with the story! Send in your truths and dares and they could get in the story! Ok, well let's just start the chapter!

Bella POV

I stormed upstairs, scaring Charlie slightly. Yes, I finally got home. But that didn't matter now that Edward was following me everywhere. And I mean everywhere. Just before I left school, I had to go to the bathroom. He stood outside, waiting for me. Only to leave right after. It was annoying the crap out of me.

"Bells, is something the matter? You seem a little tense." He used the words a little and tense loosely, I could tell. I sighed, putting on a smile for him.

"Yeah Dad. Just a frustrated a bit."

"Ok Bells. If anything is bothering you, just know you can come and talk to me."

"Will do." Truth is, I wouldn't. I sensed he was uncomfortable with that and I hadn't even talked about my problems yet. The only person I could talk to was some stranger. I'm just hoping it's not Mike Newton. The username Beast sounds like him. Trying to be sexy and appear fierce. I closed my door, showing I wanted privacy, as I headed over to my computer. As I waited for my it to turn on, I glanced around my room. It wasn't until my computer was almost done loading when I noticed something shining near my bed. I immediately got up and crawled over to the shimmering light. I picked it up, examining it over and over. Strangely enough, it wasn't anything worth of importance. It looked like one of those rings you get from a cracker jack bag. I was still looking over it when I heard a small noise come from the computer. I looked at the screen and found a message from Beast.

Their Conversation- 3rd POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beast: Are you there? I need someone to talk to and who's better than you?_

_Beauty: Yeah, what do you need to talk about?_

_Beast: Ok, so taking by your name I assume you're a girl, correct? _

_Beauty: Yeah.._

_Beast: Great, that's perfect. Ok, there's this girl I like._

_Beauty: It's always about the girls!_

_Beast: Well, see the thing is, I like her but she hates my guts._

_Beauty: That might be a problem.._

_Beast: Exactly. I'd like to tell her I love her, but I know she doesn't feel the same way. And I don't like rejection._

_Beauty: First off, no one does. Secondly, you love her? How can you be so sure?_

_Beast: I don't know. There's just something about her that draws me to her._

_Beauty: Hey, I'm having the same problem. I think I might have fallen for my worst enemy. _

_Beast: That is a problem. ;)_

_Beauty: I know, so do you have any advice for me?_

_Beast: Let's see.. Sometimes guys just want you to tell them how they feel. You know how people are always telling guys that girls are just to shy to admit their feelings?_

_Beauty: Yeah.._

_Beast: That's how guys are. Girls just want the guys to admit their feelings and guys just want them to come clean so they can too._

_Beauty: Thanks. Now all I have to do is solve the mystery of the random cracker jack ring._

_Beast: Huh?_

_Beauty: I found this old ring that looks like it came from one of those cracker jack bags. You know, they came with small, cheap prizes._

_Beast: . . . _

_Beauty: Hello? Are you there?_

_Beast has signed off_

_Beauty: Been nice talking to you. Bye, I guess.._

_Beauty has signed off_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

Crap. Somehow, someone found it. I thought it had been in my pocket. When did it fall out? More importantly, where did it fall out and who found it?

Bella POV

For the millionth time, I looked at the ring once more. For some reason it brought a sense of déjà vu to me. I couldn't place it, but I had this ring before. I shrugged it off as I put it on the bedside table and drifted to sleep.

_A little girl, no more than four, was sitting on the swing, sniffling. One of the older kids had stolen her candy earlier and pushed her down when she tried taking it back. The girl's friend saw her sitting, crying like most children do when their feelings are hurt. Concerned, he rushed to his friend's side._

_"Whassa matter Bella?" He asked in the stereotypical child voice._

_"Nothing." She managed to choke out._

_"You're lying." he pointed out. They may have been friends for a few weeks, but he could easily read her like a book._

_"So?" She snapped. He looked taken aback and she immediately felt guilty._

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be a meany." She started crying again and he came over to his friend._

_"It okay. I don't think you're a meany." She smiled meekly and he hugged her._

_"Here. I want you to have this." He began fiddling with something on his finger. When he finally got it off, she gasped._

_"Edward! I couldn't take your ring! You won that!"_

_"I know, but I want you to wear it." She smiled hugely as he slid it one her finger. It was too big for her, but she loved it._

_"Thank you Edward!" She wrapped her tiny arms around him and kissed his cheek. She beamed at him as he blushed from the sudden affection. She jumped up, leaving the poor flushing boy behind._

_The scene quickly fades into the day the little girl tells her friend she's moving. _

_"Then I'm not your friend anymore!" Her friend shouted. She ran off crying, not caring how fast she was going. Her arms were flailing as she ran, her legs almost tripping her up. She wasn't paying attention when the ring on her finger went flying into the air and landed a few feet from her house. It wasn't until she was on the plane that she realized she didn't have it._

I woke up, my body hot from the covers surrounding me. Beads of sweat threatened their way down my forehead as I recalled my dream. Edward had given me the ring all those years back. The question is, how did it get into my room?

A/N: Ok, so there you go! Hope you liked it! Um, review please! Oh and check out my new story!


	19. Bye For Now

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry to say that I need to take a break from fan fiction. I'm sorry for anyone who was reading my stories and hoping I would update soon.. I just can't right now. I just started high school and life has been hectic. Plus, I'm taking this class that combines two subjects together and it's a lot of work. I've noticed that I'm not spending as much time on my laptop, making it difficult to write my stories. But I promise, I will return! I just need to get my life in balance. I hope to write soon. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of my readers. I send my apologies.

Love,

Your crazy author whose name is too difficult to repeat.

(P.S. I know you're not supposed to put author's note but let's make an exception! How else was I supposed to let my readers know?! Bye for real now.. Until! Until next time. Bye.)


	20. My Hero?

**A/N: Hmm, so it's been what, a year? Sorry, I know I said I hoped I would update soon, but obviously that didn't happen. **

**And sorry if this chapter, or the next few chapters, aren't that great. It's been a while since I wrote anything for this story and I can vaguely remember what I put in it. So if I make a mistake, please, call me out on it. I'll be sure to make note of it. Anyways, on with the story!**

_

* * *

_

Bella POV

I woke up late the next morning, not bothering to make an effort to get to school on time. My mind was swarming with questions that kept distracting me from the littlest things. I nearly crashed on the way to school.

"Hello Bella!" Alice was her usual chipper self and it was slightly irritating.

"Hey Alice."

Alice stepped out in front of me and blocked my way.

"What's wrong? You seem kind of sad." I shook my head, dismissing her accusations.

"No, I'm just a bit unfocused today. Got a lot on my mind, that's all." Alice shrugged it off and skipped off to class.

The day was mostly a blur. I do remember Edward constantly staring at me, which had to be the most annoying part of the whole day.

When I got home I just went straight to my room and laid down on my bed.

Soon the room started to spin as the overflow of questions I had took over.

_Why do I have a cracker jack ring?_

_Where did it come from anyways?_

_And how did it manage to get inside of my room?_

Sometime during my pondering I must of fell asleep because it was nearly 6 when I was being shook, more than likely by Alice or Rosalie, to wake me up.

"I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled, still groggy from sleep.

I squinted my eyes up at the person who came into my bedroom, turned on my lights, intruded my sleep, and nearly blinded my sleepy eyes.

"Mom?" My mother wore a worried look on her face, as if she was about to have a heart attack while falling 50 flights.

"Bella, are you okay?" There was panic in her voice and it made me worry.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, when I got here the door had been broken off its hinges and there were places on the walls and floors where a gun had shot at it. Are you sure you're okay?" She began checking me to make sure I was still intact.

"What do you mean? Why are you here anyways?"

"Your father called a day ago. He told me he was worried about you, so naturally I told him I'd come up here to visit. Well when I got here, I found the house broken into and furniture knocked over."

My heart began to race at the thought of Charlie being attacked. Renee started fussing over me, but I just ran downstairs and out to my car.

Renee started yelling at me, but I paid her no heed.

I started the car and drove off. I didn't pay attention to where I was going until I realized that I had pulled in front of the Cullen's house.

I ran inside, hoping to find Alice, so she could comfort me. But I, being the oh so graceful person I am, tripped on the stairs halfway up. I heard a shout but suddenly I was flying.

I felt like I was hanging in mid-air forever but then came the inevitable crash. I braced myself for impact against the hard wooden floor but instead I found myself falling into a pair of arms.

My eyes were shut tight, and I planned on them staying like that, in fear of who my "hero" was.

_Edward POV_

Bella seemed to avoid me the whole day. Even though she had a glazed look in her eye, she still made sure to never make eye contact. Or any kind of contact for that matter.

I took my sweet time driving home; My ten minute drive ended up being a two hour detour and fifteen minute long shortcut drive back home.

I marched inside and threw my things on my bed and headed back downstairs. It was oddly quiet for such a lively house.

I found Emmett in the kitchen, stuffing his face, and Jasper in the living room, watching some show about two demon hunting brothers.

"Where is everybody?"

"Oh, so now I'm considered as a nobody," Emmett bellowed.

I ignored Emmett's comment and looked towards Jasper. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"We're not really sure. As far as I can tell, Carlisle is still working and Esme, Alice, and Rosalie are shopping." I rolled my eyes. Of course they're shopping.

I headed for my piano, humming a song I had been working on for some time now.

I became so engrossed in my music that I didn't register the fact that the door swung open, or the fact that feet were pounding up the stairs. I heard Emmett shout and I looked up to see Bella, falling from one of the highest points on the stairs.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm so very sorry if it seemed rushed. It's really late, or rather early, and I haven't written anything for Twilight or this story in so long. Please forgive me. And I'll gladly accept any ideas you might have to help the story out. I'm going to reread it after I've had rest so I can refresh my mind. But any suggestions are welcome.

**Oh, and if there are any Hunger Games readers who have finished the series, my friend and I have a story for it together. It's called Bird Season and the penname is ScaryCari'n'GraceFace.**

**Thank you so much for reading! And once again I apologize for the horrible chapter. I shall try to make it up to you.**


End file.
